Las Arenas Olvidadas
by Kaileena750
Summary: Secuela a La Leyenda del Simurgh. Nuevos romances, traicion, odio, mentiras y una gran aventura a un nuevo lugar que llevara a nuestros protagonistas al pasado. ¿Seran capaces de afrontar sus nuevas vidas? Las Arenas del Tiempo regresan ...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Dioses. Seres inmortales que existen desde el principio de los tiempos, creadores de todo cuanto conocemos y responsables de mantener el equilibrio de la vida. Pero, ¿cómo nace un Dios? ¿Cómo se forman nuevos Dioses para nuevas disciplinas? La mayoría descienden de los Dioses superiores, pero, en mi caso, mi nacimiento no fue obra voluntaria.

Cuando los humanos comenzaron a prosperar, los Dioses creadores creyeron necesario un orden estricto que rigiera sus vidas, una fuerza superior que dictase los hechos a ocurrir para evitar el caos total. Aquella fuerza especial era la Línea del Tiempo, una línea donde se fijaba la duración de las vidas de los mortales, los sucesos que debían ocurrir y los males por los que pasarían. Todo estaba medido con precisión para que los humanos pudieran vivir en paz.

Sin embargo, al crear aquella línea, los Dioses crearon sin querer otra fuerza aún más superior, y a la vez peligrosa. Eran las Arenas del Tiempo, la materialización del propio tiempo, pero un espíritu inestable e inseguro.

Cuando fue creado, los Dioses pensaron que lo mejor sería destruirlo y así evitar problemas. Pero hubo uno, Ormazd, que vio en ese espíritu la posibilidad de un control total sobre la Línea del Tiempo, un poder que debidamente empleado les ahorraría mucho trabajo.

Así pues, tras convencer a los otros Dioses, Ormazd se hizo responsable del adiestramiento de aquel espíritu que, una vez formado, tomó como forma definitiva la de una mujer, adoptando el nombre de Kaileena y convirtiéndose así en la Diosa del Tiempo.

Su aprendizaje fue rápido y los Dioses quedaron muy satisfechos al ver la efectividad con la que organizaba la Línea del Tiempo … Hasta que ocurrió lo impensable. Tras haberle labrado una buena reputación, Ormazd decidió llevarla con ella al mundo de los mortales para observarles de cerca. Pero aquello sólo sirvió para abrirle a la nueva Diosa las puertas de un mundo oscuro.

Llegaron a un Templo donde Ormazd hablaría con el sumo sacerdote, pues en aquel entonces, algunos de aquellos sacerdotes eran semidioses reencarnados en humanos para dirigir las vidas religiosas de la gente y Ormazd solía descender para que le informasen de la situación.

Mientras hablaban, la aprendiza de Ormazd encontró por el Templo una sala en la que estaban representados todos los Dioses, pero no vio nada referente a ella. Aquello le extrañó y decidió preguntarle a su maestro. Pero, al acercarse a la sala donde se encontraba hablando con el sacerdote, escuchó la conversación que tenía con él. Estaban hablando de ella.

No podemos hacer eso que pedís, Ormazd.

¿Por qué no? Es ella quien controla el destino del mundo.

No tenemos ninguna prueba de su existencia. Bien sabéis que todos los Dioses aquí representados han dejado su huella en este mundo. Tendríamos que ver alguna prueba de su poder.

Pero Kaileena ya lo ha hecho. Es ella quien rige las vidas de esta gente. Es un trabajo muy difícil y laborioso.

Pero eso siempre se os ha asignado a los demás Dioses. La labor de Kaileena es … secundaria.

¿Qué queréis decir?

Su presencia allí es prescindible. No es como los demás Dioses. No desciende de un linaje divino.

¡¿Estáis diciendo que es inferior a los demás?

Innecesaria. Fue admitida porque insististeis mucho. Pero sabéis tan bien como yo que debió ser destruida nada más nacer. Es un producto defectuoso de la Línea del Tiempo, nada más …

¡No consiento que habléis así de ella!

Es la verdad. Lo único que hace es observar la Línea del Tiempo y asegurarse de que nada se salga de su sitio. ¡Sólo vigila algo que ya programasteis!

Su poder va más allá de lo que jamás podríais imaginar.

¿Y por qué no nos lo demuestra si es así? – Ormazd iba a decir algo, pero guardo silencio. – Dejadme adivinar … Sus poderes son inestables.

La esencia de la que está formada posee unos poderes superiores al de cualquier Dios, pero estamos evitando que tenga la oportunidad de descubrirlos.

¿Por qué?

Porque si descubre hasta donde podría llegar, su espíritu podría corromperse.

Lo sabía … ¡Esa Diosa es un peligro! ¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que continúe al mando de algo tan importante como es el curso del propio tiempo? – El sacerdote estalló. - ¡Deberías arrebatarle sus poderes y desterrarla antes de que tenga la oportunidad de cometer una barbaridad!

No puedo …

El cariño que le tienes te está cegando, Ormazd. Somos buenos amigos, pero te lo advierto … Si permites que Kaileena siga en su puesto, se convertirá en un peligro no sólo para el mundo de los mortales … Sino también para el nuestro.

Aquello me dejó sin habla. ¿Yo, un peligro? Ahora entendía por qué había Dioses que me miraban mal. Estaba traumatizada, consternada. Lo que había descubierto era simplemente increíble. Ofendida, regresé al mundo de los Dioses sin Ormazd. A su regreso, vino a verme, preocupado por mi marcha.

Kaileena, ¿dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado.

No me digas … - Le dije, sarcástica.

¿Por qué te has marchado sin mí?

No quería ser un problema.

¿Problema? Kaileena, ¿de qué estas …? – Entonces, al ver mi mirada, supo por qué hablaba así. – Has escuchado lo que dije, ¿verdad?

Lo escuché todo. Dime una cosa, Ormazd. Si tan peligrosa soy, ¿por qué no me destruyes de una vez? ¡Es lo que todos quieren!

Kaileena, escucha … Sé que puede sonar brusco, pero te queremos aquí. Eres una de los nuestros.

Eres el único que me trata como tal. Para el resto soy una simple sierva. ¡No me tratan con el respeto que merezco! ¡Esa sucia escoria debería aprender a aceptarme!

¡Cuida tu lenguaje, Kaileena! No te eduqué para que hables así.

¡Hablaré como me dé la gana! Soy superior a todos vosotros y me tratáis justo al contrario.

Kaileena, por favor, tranquilízate. Lo que has oído te está afectando demasiado. – Ormazd cogió mis manos, tratando de calmarme. – Es cierto que hay Dioses que desconfían de ti. Pero yo sé que algún día hallaremos el modo de que demuestres tu potencial. – Y abrazándome, añadió. – Y ese día yo estaré muy orgulloso.

Pero en mi mente sólo había odio y rencor. Aquello había despertado en mí a una Diosa del Tiempo completamente distinta a lo que de ella se esperaba. ¿Querían una prueba de mi poder? Pues la iban a tener.

Tras caer el Sol, me adentré en silencio en la cámara de la Línea del Tiempo. Busqué un momento en el que pudiera hallar a solas a aquel sacerdote y descendí al mundo de los mortales. Al ser un semidiós, no envejecería, pero su vida podía llegar a su fin de otras formas … Y un accidente lo tiene cualquiera.

Lo encontré en el Templo, recogiendo las cosas. No quedaba nadie más allí salvo él, lo que le convertía en la presa perfecta. Oculta bajo una túnica, aparecí en la sala donde se encontraba. Al verme, no sospechó y me trató como si fuese otra persona.

Lo lamento mucho, pero no podéis estar aquí. Esta sala es sólo para sacerdotes. – Pero no me moví. Usando mis poderes, aceleré el tiempo sobre las antorchas hasta que se consumieron, quedándose la sala a oscuras, vagamente iluminada por la luz la luna. - ¡¿Qué? – Comencé a caminar hasta él, esbozando en mi rostro una fría sonrisa. - ¿Quién sois?

Un fuerte puñetazo le hizo caer al suelo. Desconcertado, se llevó la mano al rostro y me miró con temor.

¡¿Qué es lo que venís buscando?

Venganza …

Entonces comenzó una brutal paliza sin compasión. Los objetos se movían por arte de magia, asestando duros golpes al sacerdote indefenso. Estaba disfrutando. Sus gritos eran música celestial para mis oídos.

¡Ayuda!

Nadie puede oírte. Fuera de este Templo, el tiempo está detenido. Puedes gritar tan fuerte como quieras, pero nadie te escuchará.

¡¿Quién eres?

Alguien que nació por error … Una mujer no lo suficientemente poderosa como para ser considerada Diosa, pero sí para ser un peligro para el mundo de los Dioses y para este …

¡¿De qué te sirve matarme? ¡Volveré a reencarnarme y lo diré todo!

¡Oh! Yo creo que no. Como bien sabéis, el destino de los mortales es responsabilidad mía. Y vos sois mortal … - El sacerdote me miraba horrorizado. – Así que … Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes sobre vuestro futuro y no pinta nada bien …

¡¿Qué habéis hecho?

Creo que se podría decir que ya no habrá más reencarnaciones. Aunque creo que se me olvida algo. – Le dije, caminando a su alrededor. - ¡Oh, sí! Ya me acuerdo … ¡MUERTE!

Tras gritar aquello, un torbellino de arena comenzó a rodearle, absorbiendo su vida del modo más doloroso posible. Una extraña sensación me sacudió cuando absorbí su alma. Era algo que nunca había sentido antes, como si me sintiese más fuerte y poderosa. Mi espíritu se excitaba al sentir una nueva esencia alimentándole. Mis ojos se iluminaban, mi respiración se aceleraba y mi mente se volvía más agresiva.

Aquella noche, la Diosa del Tiempo dejó de existir. En su interior comenzaba a formarse la que sería conocida como la Emperatriz del Tiempo: odiosa, despiadada y completamente impasible. El espíritu de las Arenas del Tiempo comenzaba a despertar. Había encontrado el modo de corromper el cuerpo que le albergaba, y poco a poco se hizo dueño de todo su ser, dejando al descubierto su verdadera personalidad.

Los Dioses no supieron cómo reaccionar ante la muerte de aquel sacerdote. Estaban completamente desconcertados. Nadie sospechaba que era uno de los suyos quien había puesto fin a su vida … ni siquiera Ormazd.

Muchos años pasaron hasta que fui descubierta, lo que me costó el destierro y la pérdida de gran parte de mis poderes. Y tras siglos confinada en la Isla del Tiempo, negándome a recapacitar, los Dioses decidieron enviar a un elegido para acabar conmigo definitivamente, un alma torturada y desesperada por salvarse de una maldición que le venía persiguiendo desde varios años atrás.

Pero Ormazd había elegido a alguien especial. Un Príncipe que se sentía en su Familia como yo me sentía en el mundo de los Dioses, rechazado y perseguido, un error al que quisieron eliminar. Esperaba que nuestro encuentro despertara sentimientos en mí, al ver a alguien que había pasado por algo parecido y a quien no podría eliminar fácilmente. Pero poco sospechaban que aquel encuentro terminase en un tormentoso romance del que yo saldría perjudicada … O, más bien, muerta.

Sin embargo, aquello sirvió para salvar mi alma, volviendo a poseer el control sobre mi mente. Las Arenas se habían debilitado y, aunque sufrí demasiado, aquel calvario tuvo su recompensa. Tras dos largos años de altibajos emocionales, disputas, celos y traiciones, volvía a estar junto al hombre al que amaba.

En aquel tiempo, ambos habíamos madurado notablemente, aprendiendo a dejar atrás el pasado. Él dejó de encerrarse en sus problemas y yo dejé de temer volver a obrar como la Emperatriz. Éramos dos personas nuevas comenzando una vida nueva, juntos.

¿Y qué había sido de las Arenas del Tiempo? Una vez separadas de mi cuerpo, no pudieron hacer más daño, pues yo era la mitad de su ser y, sin mí, no podían actuar. Entonces, al estar fuera de su control, su poder se fue debilitando, y aquel espíritu fue condenado al olvido para permanecer allí … para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Problemas en el paraíso**

El cantar de los gallos anunciaba el comienzo del día en el Palacio de Salomón. El sol comenzaba a alzarse sobre las montañas y los ciudadanos se ponían a trabajar. Aquel Palacio llevaba años sin ser habitado por miembros de la realeza, sólo los sirvientes encargados de mantenerlo todo en orden pasaban por allí. Sin embargo, en los días anteriores, el silencio que reinaba entre sus pasillos fue roto por el sonido de una pareja alzando sus voces rítmicamente mientras hacían el amor.

El eco de nuestras voces resonaba por todo el Palacio. Ya llevábamos un mes de luna de miel, visitando a los ciudadanos que organizaron una fiesta en nuestro honor, paseando por el Palacio, descubriendo sus más que hermosos parajes, gozando en sus enormes baños, alumbrados con velas, y degustando grandiosas comidas para, después, retirarnos a nuestros aposentos a disfrutar el uno del otro.

No podíamos ser más felices. Estábamos solos en un Palacio de ensueño, con total intimidad, alejados de interrupciones y completamente embriagados de placer. Me había olvidado de todas mis preocupaciones, pues tal era mi gozo, que me era imposible pararme a pensar en algo que no estuviera en su lugar.

Yacíamos el uno junto al otro en aquella enorme cama. La noche anterior, al igual que las demás, había sido excepcional, salvaje, romántica … Simplemente, perfecta. Como de costumbre, Cyrus había despertado antes que yo y se había quedado observándome. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi su rostro sonriente, seguido de un tierno beso.

Buenos días.

Buenos días, cielo.

¿Has dormido bien? – Asentí. – Me alegro.

¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

¿Hoy? – Cyrus se rió. – Cariño, hoy vamos a regresar.

¿Ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

Un mes. Creo que ya hemos disfrutado suficiente. Debemos volver y ponernos al día. Seguro que Malik necesita que su gran Consejera esté presente. Y yo tengo que continuar con mi adiestramiento …

¿No podemos quedarnos un par de días más? – Supliqué, acercándome a él y cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a dormirme de nuevo.

Oh, vamos … ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente? – Me preguntó, descendiendo sus manos hacia mis caderas. - ¿Aún necesitas más?

Sabes que soy insaciable … - Le dije, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Y también una dormilona. – Cyrus me besó en la frente y se levantó. – Vamos, no remolonees más. Podemos continuar cuando estemos allí.

Pero este lugar tiene algo especial …

¡Nada de excusas! Si por ti fuera, nos quedaríamos a vivir aquí. Venga, te quiero en pie antes de que cuente hasta tres. – Me advirtió. – Uno … Dos … ¡Tres! – Y, saltando, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

¡No, no! ¡Para! – Gritaba entre risas. – Vale, ya me levanto. ¡Ya me levanto!

Eso está mejor.

Eres malvado …

Perverso, diría yo. – Me dio un pequeño beso y volvió a sus cosas.

El destino parecía depararnos un gran futuro lleno de dicha y gozo. Éramos felices y estábamos juntos. Era todo lo que una pareja puede llegar a desear. Ahora comprendía a Farah y Malik. Sin embargo, la situación por la que ellos estaban pasando en aquel momento distaba un poco de la nuestra … Y aquello sólo fue el comienzo de los problemas.

Persia, el reino más grande jamás conocido por el hombre, ya aliado con la India y Aresura, despertaba de una época oscura para renacer de sus cenizas. Esto era tarea de Malik, el nuevo Rey. Las batallas que había tenido que librar la gran Babilonia en los últimos dos años de reinado del Rey Shahraman habían dejado a la capital persa en una situación bastante precaria. Pero, dentro de la gravedad, la sociedad se mantenía estable.

Se había creado un estado de pobreza muy superior a cualquier otro que apareciese en los archivos reales. Con el ataque a Palacio a mano de los traidores, que no sólo se llevaron vidas humanas, sino multitud de tesoros y destrozaron multitud de habitaciones, la Familia Real se vio obligada a iniciar unas largas reparaciones. Eso, sumado a las continuas obras de la torre norte de Palacio, la cual ya llevaba tres generaciones en construcción. Por si no fuera poco, con la guerra, la ciudad quedó bastante empobrecida: edificios destrozados, campos de cultivo echados a perder, materias primas insuficientes … El reinado de Malik no podía comenzar peor.

Durante nuestra ausencia, se había habilitado un campamento para los que lo habían perdido todo, se les había proporcionado material a los agricultores para trabajar sus campos y los ganaderos habían recibido varios animales en función de sus tierras. Malik se estaba volcando de lleno en su reino … Y eso no gustó del todo a Farah.

La joven Reina llevaba ya varios días muy tensa. Malik se pasaba el día fuera mientras ella quedaba relegada a cuidar de su hijo. Únicamente le veía por la noche y Malik estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a charlar. Así que llegaba, se tumbaba en la cama y caía dormido.

Farah comenzaba a hartarse de que Malik no le prestara atención. Y no sólo a ella, sino también a su hijo. Darab necesitaba crecer con una figura paterna que le enseñase lo necesario para ser Rey. Pero si Malik se desentendía de él, crecería con un concepto de padre que se limitaría a entrenarle y Farah no quería eso.

Aquella misma noche, mientras Cyrus y yo estábamos aún de regreso, decidió ponerle solución a su problema. Malik había estado con unos emisarios de las provincias colindantes, analizando la situación en aquellas zonas. Tras ofrecerles una cena en privado, fueron a la taberna del puerto a tomar unas copas. Cuando Malik regresó, ya de madrugada, Farah le estaba esperando sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro.

¡Vaya! – Se sorprendió él al verla aún en pie. No era consciente de la gravedad de la situación. - ¿Todavía levantada?

¿Dónde has estado? – Le preguntó ella con seriedad.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

Tengo derecho a saberlo. – Respondió ella, levantándose.

He estado por ahí con los emisarios, divirtiéndonos un poco …

¿Divirtiéndoos? – Repitió Farah, cruzándose de brazos.

Farah, sólo he bebido un par de cervezas. – Dijo él, molesto por la insistencia de Farah. Ignorándola, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse las botas. Pero cuando levantó la vista, Farah estaba delante de él, mirándole con expresión seria. - ¿Qué?

¿Te lo has pasado bien con tus amigos? – Aquello no era una pregunta, sino más bien, una acusación.

Farah, escucha, no tengo ganas de discutir ahora. Estoy cansado, ya hablaremos mañana.

¿Cansado? Pues yo te veía muy espabilado cuando has entrado por esa puerta.

¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó al fin, suspirando.

Llevas sin hacerme caso desde que Cyrus y Kaileena se marcharon de luna de miel. Te pasas el día fuera y cuando regresas no eres capaz ni de contarme cómo te ha ido.

Las cosas están peor de lo que creíamos, Farah. Tengo que organizar toda la reconstrucción de la ciudad si queremos que prospere.

La ciudad puede prosperar pero no tu matrimonio, ¿verdad?

¡¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

¡De que estás demasiado ocupado como para atender a tu Familia!

Farah, esto sólo es algo temporal … ¡Si no soluciono ahora todos los problemas, irán a más! Tengo edificios que reparar y una población a quien asistir.

Veo que eres capaz de encontrar las grietas del muro de tu Palacio, pero no puedes ver las que estás creando en tu propio matrimonio.

¡Farah, esto es importante!

¡¿Y tu Familia no lo es?

¡Oh, por favor! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Hacer el amor? ¡Pues hagamos el amor, venga! – Farah le miró con desconfianza. - ¡Vamos! Ve y ponte algo bonito. Yo mientras tanto me iré quitando la ropa.

Farah caminó hasta su vestidor para buscar un conjunto que despertara la pasión en Malik. Sin embargo, no sería su pasión la única que tendría que despertar. A su regreso, se encontró a su marido profundamente dormido sobre la cama. No le había dado tiempo a desnudarse. Se tumbó brevemente en la cama para relajarse un momento, y fue tiempo suficiente como para caer dormido.

La madre que lo … - Farah se contuvo para no dar un grito. – Este hombre es incorregible.

Indignada, Farah se tumbó en la cama. Se fijó en que Malik había cogido todas las almohadas para apoyarse, y sin reparo alguno, tiró de ellas, golpeándole en la cabeza con el cabecero de la cama. Pero aquello no le despertó. Maldiciendo su nombre, se tumbó tan lejos de él como pudo y cerró los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, Malik despertó muy recuperado. Estaba descansado y se encontraba de maravilla. Tras desperezarse, miró a Farah, quien yacía dormida … O eso pensaba él.

Oh, mírala. – Pensó en voz alta. - ¡Qué tranquila está cuando duerme!

No estoy dormida. – Interrumpió ella, irritada.

¿Qué? Vaya … ¿Y qué haces despierta? – Cuando Farah se dio la vuelta y pudo verle la cara, Malik se espantó. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un aspecto horrible. - ¡Farah! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

¿Crees que es fácil dormir con tus ronquidos sacudiendo mis tímpanos constantemente?

¿He … estado roncando?

Toda … la maldita … noche. – Dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Lo siento.

¿Sólo sientes eso? – Le preguntó ella, irritada.

Oh … - Malik recordó la discusión de la noche anterior. – Me quedé dormido, ¿verdad?

Sí.

¿Y por qué no me despertaste?

¿Para qué? ¿Para que te volvieras a dormir mientras lo hacíamos?

Farah … ¿No crees que estás exagerando un pelín?

Farah le miró durante unos segundos con expresión seria y luego se volvió a tumbar, dándole la espalda.

Vete.

Oh, vamos … ¿Te has vuelto a enfadar?

Quiero dormir. Márchate. Tienes campesinos a los que atender.

Desde luego … - Malik suspiró, levantándose y poniéndose los pantalones. Se vistió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – No hay quien te entienda.

Ya, si va a resultar que el problema soy yo.

Haciendo como si no hubiese oído lo último que dijo, Malik cerró la puerta bruscamente y se marchó hacia la ciudad. Farah se quedó allí, tapada con las sábanas, maldiciendo el nombre de su marido una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto, nuestra caravana estaba atravesando un camino de las montañas cuando nos paramos de pronto. Cyrus y yo íbamos charlando de nuestras cosas y nos extrañó aquella frenada tan brusca. Sabíamos que aquella zona era territorio de ladrones. Pero no esperábamos que hubiera más bandas aparte de la de Arsalan. Alertado, decidió salir y preguntarles a los soldados.

¿Por qué nos hemos parado? – Preguntó, bajando del carruaje.

Mirad. – Le respondió uno de los soldados, señalando al frente del camino. Había un hombre parado, observándoles.

Esto huele a emboscada …

Coged las armas. – Les dijo. – Voy a por las mías.

Cyrus regresó al carruaje, entró y, quitando la alfombra que cubría el suelo, descubrió un baúl oculto donde guardaba sus espadas.

Cyrus, ¿qué ocurre? – Le pregunté preocupada.

Hay un tipo sospechoso parado en mitad del camino. – Me explicó él, cogiendo una de sus espadas. – Pase lo que pase, quédate aquí.

Pero …

¡Tú quédate aquí!

Cyrus salió portando su espada. Ordenó a los soldados continuar y reanudaron la marcha lentamente. Vigilaban todos los salientes, cualquier punto por el que pudiéramos ser atacados. Yo miraba por la ventana del carruaje, cada vez más preocupada. Me pareció ver un hombre asomar la cabeza entre las rocas. Pero antes de que pudiera advertir a Cyrus y los soldados, se nos lanzaron encima.

Eran cinco hombres encapuchados y armados, seguramente ladrones. Cyrus se enfrentó a dos de ellos. Uno intentó entrar en nuestro carruaje, pero cuando abrió la puerta, le sacudí de un puñetazo. Aquello se estaba descontrolando. Los ladrones parecían ser más fuertes de lo que en un principio pensamos.

Sin poder creerlo, vi a Cyrus caer al suelo. Había conseguido hacer huir a uno de sus contrincantes, pero el otro pudo desarmarle a él. Nuestros escoltas estaban ocupados y no podían asistirle. No podía quedarme allí. Me giré y vi que en el baúl quedaba una espada. La cogí, me acerque corriendo hacia ellos y degollé al que se disponía a rematar a Cyrus. Los demás se quedaron congelados. Amenazante, alcé la espada apuntándoles.

Si no queréis correr su misma suerte, os aconsejo que huyáis.

Los ladrones no dudaron ni un instante. Huyeron de allí como cobardes, dejando atrás el cuerpo de su camarada. Cyrus se levantó y se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo, dolorido.

¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté, acercándome. Retiré cuidadosamente su mano y comprobé que estaba herido. – Vamos dentro. Te curaré eso.

Tras recomponernos del susto, reanudamos la marcha hacia nuestra querida Babilonia. Mientras viajábamos, sané con cuidado la herida de Cyrus. El corte no era muy profundo, pero sangraba mucho. No tardé en frenar la hemorragia y vendarle el brazo. No era nada grave. Sin embargo, Cyrus parecía afligido. Mientras terminaba de atar la venda para que no se cayese, decidí preguntarle.

¿Qué te ocurre?

Nada …

Estás muy callado y normalmente eso es mala señal.

Es que … - Cyrus suspiró, afligido. - ¿Crees que he perdido mi toque?

¿A qué te refieres?

Al alma del guerrero, mi habilidad a la hora de luchar … Ya no soy capaz de luchar como antes …

Cyrus, has pasado por una mala época. Necesitas centrarte y dándole vueltas a eso dudo que consigas nada. – Le dije, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos. – Eres un gran guerrero.

Ya no … Hasta unos ladrones de pacotilla son capaces de derribarme.

Cielo, quizás necesites olvidarte de la espada un tiempo … Un par de meses, hasta que pongas en orden tus pensamientos.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Está claro que te distraes en la batalla. Y eso suele causarlo un recuerdo traumático. – Le expliqué. - ¿Podrías estar pensando en alguien?

¿Ahora quieres saber si pienso en ti mientras lucho? – Me preguntó él, sonriendo.

No, me refiero a alguien a quien extrañes. ¿Tus hermanos? ¿Tu madre? ¿Tal vez tu padre? – Cyrus apartó brevemente la mirada. - ¿Es eso?

No puedo quitármelos de la cabeza. – Confesó tras un profundo suspiro. – Es ... Difícil.

Debe ser duro para ti el aceptar que ya no están. Pero me tienes aquí para lo que sea. – Sonriendo, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya. – Estamos juntos para lo bueno y para lo malo, ¿recuerdas?

Sí. – Cyrus sonrió y me besó. – Pero ello no evita que me sienta culpable de algunas cosas.

¿Como cuáles?

La muerte de mi madre … Fue culpa mía.

Lo sé.

Ella me quería más que nadie. Esperaba grandes cosas de mí … Y murió por mi culpa.

Tú no sabías que aquello desembocaría en una guerra.

Pero mi padre me lo advirtió. Me dijo que no continuase por mi cuenta, que me quedase junto a él. ¡Para una vez que actuó como padre no le hice ni el menor caso!

Tranquilo.

Y mis hermanos … Ellos hicieron mucho por mí y nunca les di las gracias. – Cyrus suspiró.- Bueno, al menos de mi padre si he podido despedirme antes de no volver a verle.

Volverás a verles … cuando llegue el momento.

¿Y qué crees que pensarán? Sobre todo mi madre … Ella no ha vivido para ver las atrocidades que he cometido. Si viera en lo que se ha convertido su hijo …

Se sentiría orgullosa porque ha sabido aceptar sus errores y está aprendiendo de ellos. – Terminé yo, tratando de animarle. – Cyrus, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti. Eres valiente y fuerte, un hombre que nunca se rinde y con un gran corazón …

¿Gran corazón? – Repitió él, alzando una ceja. – Mis buenas acciones no son muy numerosas, que digamos …

Ya, pero cuando te lo propones, eres capaz de sorprender al más escéptico. Y haces cambiar a la gente.

¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?

Me cambiaste a mí. – Cyrus me miró, sorprendido. – Salvaste a una Diosa de su destino, una Diosa temida por toda la humanidad, e hiciste que viera el mundo al que odiaba con otros ojos.

¿Sólo eso hice?

Bueno, y también me sedujiste. – Bromeé, abrazándole. – Así que no quiero ver caras largas. Aún estamos de luna de miel. – Y haciendo un último nudo a la venda, dije con sonrisa pícara. - ¡Ya está! – Y tiré de la venda, haciendo que Cyrus diera un pequeño grito.

¡¿A qué ha venido eso?

¡Era una broma! – Le dije en tono burlón.

¿Ah, sí? Pues yo también me conozco un par de bromas …

Cyrus se lanzó sobre mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Comenzamos entonces a jugar entre nosotros, riéndonos a carcajadas. Pasamos así el resto del viaje, por lo que se nos hizo bastante corto.

Al llegar a Babilonia, los ciudadanos salieron a la calle para darnos la bienvenida. Un mensajero avisó en Palacio de nuestra llegada y cuando bajamos del carruaje, todos estaban en las puertas de Palacio, esperando. Mis dos niños fueron los primeros en acercarse.

¡Kaileena! – Gritaban al tiempo que corrían hacia mí, abrazándome entre los dos con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Hola chicos!

Te hemos echado de menos. – Dijo Giv.

Y yo a vosotros. ¿Os habéis portado bien?

¡Sí! – Aseguró Hadi.

Me alegro.

Kalim y Arsalan fueron los siguientes en acercarse. Arun había tenido que volver a la India para ayudar a su padre y no pudo estar allí. Los dos bromistas tuvieron que hacer un chiste sobre nosotros, ¡cómo no!

¡Al fin regresáis! – Exclamó Kalim.

Sí, después de un mes os habréis quedado exhaustos. – Bromeó Arsalan.

¡Sí! Yo os veo incluso más delgados. – Dijo Kalim. – Habéis hecho ejercicio …

¡Mucho ejercicio! – Continuó Arsalan.

Ya vale, que hay niños delante. – Intervino Cyrus. Farah y Malik se aceraron a saludarnos. – ¡Hola!

¿Qué tal la luna de miel? – Preguntó Malik, sonriendo.

¡Perfecta! ¿Verdad, Kai? – Asentí con una amplia sonrisa.

Cyrus, ¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo? – Preguntó Farah, preocupada.

¿Esto? Nos atacaron unos bandidos y me lo hice mientras luchaba con uno de ellos. No es nada.

¡¿Os asaltaron? – Preguntó Malik.

Tranquilos, no hubo ningún incidente. Estoy bien.

Bueno, me alegro de veros. Pero debo marcharme. – Dijo Malik. – Tengo asuntos que atender.

¿Te vas? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! – Protestó Cyrus.

Lo sé, pero he dejado a los arquitectos solos y tenemos que continuar con las obras.

¿A estas horas? – Le pregunté, confusa. – Malik, va a anochecer en breve.

Ya, pero el tiempo apremia. – Miré a Farah y no tenía buena cara. Cuando Malik intentó besarla a modo de despedida, apartó la cara, mirando a otro lado. Él, mostrándose molesto, le dio la espalda también. – Bueno, hasta luego.

Cyrus y yo estábamos perplejos. Lo que acabábamos de presenciar nos chocó mucho. Kalim y Arsalan también se mostraron sorprendidos, pero no más que nosotros. Ellos estaban más bien preocupados. Farah se marchó sin decir una palabra.

¿Qué ha … pasado? – Preguntó Cyrus, confuso.

No estamos seguros, pero creemos que anoche discutieron. – Dijo Kalim.

¿Discutir? ¿Por qué? – Pregunté yo, preocupada.

No lo sé. – Respondió Arsalan. – Habíamos estado en la ciudad y cuando regresamos y pasamos junto a su puerta, escuchamos voces.

Y por el tono de voz que estaban empleando, no era una conversación alegre. – Añadió Kalim.

¿No sabéis de qué estaban hablando? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Preferíamos dejarles intimidad. – Dijo Kalim. – Pero estoy preocupado. Farah lleva todo el día sin hablar con nadie. Traté de preguntarle pero esquivaba el tema.

Bueno, quizás esto sólo sea un caso aislado. – Dijo Cyrus. – Todas las parejas discuten de vez en cuando.

¿Todas? – Repetí yo, confusa.

Tranquila, nosotros seremos la excepción. – Aclaró él, abrazándome.

¿Qué tal si cenamos? – Propuso Arsalan. - ¡Seguro que estáis hambrientos!

Lo cierto es que sí. – Dijo él.

Pues vamos, así nos contáis lo que habéis hecho en el Palacio de Salomón. – Se rió Kalim.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Las dos grandes ausencias fueron Malik y Farah. Ninguno de los dos asistió. Queríamos pensar que aquello sólo sería un hecho aislado. Pero en el fondo, todos sabíamos que aquello sólo iría a más. Era cuestión de tiempo que la burbuja estallase.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Complejo de esclava**

Al día siguiente, tras despertarnos y desayunar unas frutas, Cyrus se marchó con Malik y Arsalan para comenzar con su adiestramiento. Como no tenía nada que hacer, pasé la mañana con Giv y Hadi, quienes jugaban en los Jardines mientras yo les observaba. Arsalan les había tallado unas espadas de madera y ambos niños luchaban a modo de juego. Pero, obviamente, son cosas de críos, y siempre hay alguno al que se le va la mano.

¡Kaileena! – Gritó Hadi, corriendo hacia mí con la mano en la frente. Yo, alarmada, me levanté y me acerqué a ellos. - ¡Giv me ha pegado en la cabeza!

¡Ha sido un accidente! – Decía Giv en su defensa, preocupado por la reprimenda que podría recibir. – No quería hacerle daño, ¡lo juro!

A ver, a ver, paz. Deja que le eche un vistazo a ese golpe… - Me arrodillé frente a Hadi y aparté su mano, observando con detenimiento. – No es nada grave, Hadi. Sólo es un chichón.

Me duele …

Lo sé, pero desaparecerá en un par de días. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

¡Giv me ha golpeado con su espada de madera! – Acusó Hadi, molesto.

Tranquilo Hadi …

Ha sido un accidente, yo quería hacer como que lo degollaba. Pero se me fue la mano …

¿En serio? – Me quedé pensativa. - ¿Podrías mostrármelo?

¿Qué?

Muéstrame cómo le has golpeado.

¡¿Qué?! – Hadi se mostró indignado. - ¡Ni hablar!

Tranquilo … - Miré a Giv, entregándole la espada de madera. – Hazlo lentamente.

Pues … Primero me he acercado corriendo y luego le he atacado así. – Explicó al tiempo que hacía un movimiento torpe. – Y ya está.

Ya veo … - Murmuré mientras le observaba con detenimiento. Me acerqué y coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas, aferradas a la espada de madera. – Pero la próxima vez, no muevas la espada con tanta agresividad. Usa movimientos suaves y coordinados. – Le decía al tiempo que le dirigía para corregirle.- Así conseguirás enlazar distintos movimientos y serás más mortífero en la batalla. – Me alejé de él sujetando la otra espada. – Prueba conmigo.

Giv imitó a la perfección el movimiento que le había enseñado mientras Hadi observaba. Yo bloqueaba el ataque con facilidad. Era un niño, no suponía ningún peligro, y menos con una espada de madera. Tras varios intentos, paramos y ambos me miraron asombrados.

¡Guau! – Exclamó Giv. - ¡No sabía que supieras manejar la espada tan bien!

Gracias. – Le respondí sonriendo.

¿Dónde aprendisteis a luchar así? – Preguntó Hadi, que aún se mostraba respetuoso al hablarme.

Nací con este talento, supongo.

¿Y nos enseñarás? – Giv me miró con una mirada tan dulce que fui incapaz de negarme.

Por supuesto. Pero más adelante. – Y devolviéndoles las espadas de madera, añadí. – Por ahora, practicad lo que os acabo de enseñar.

Dejé a los chicos continuar con su juego. Al cabo de un rato, Farah apareció por allí, llevando en brazos a su inseparable Darab, quien por día crecía más y más.

¡Farah! – La llamé. Ella se acercó hasta mí.

Hola Kaileena. – Saludó ella, sentándose a mi lado.

Buenos días. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mejor no hablemos del tema …

Arsalan y Kalim nos dijeron que habías discutido con Malik … ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Está obsesionado con el Reino, se ha olvidado completamente de que existo. – Explicaba ella. Yo prestaba atención, pudiendo ver lo desesperada que estaba por una muestra de cariño por parte de Malik. – Nunca está conmigo. Sólo le veo por la noche y se duerme inmediatamente tras llegar… - Hizo una pausa y dejó salir un profundo suspiro. – Desde que le coronaron Rey no hemos vuelto a hacer el amor … Ni una simple caricia, un beso …

¿Has hablado con él?

Está empeñado en que el Reino le necesita.

Bueno … Igual está algo estresado. No te preocupes. Ya estoy aquí. Trataré de ayudarle en todo lo que pueda para que tenga tiempo libre.

¿En serio?

¡Por supuesto! Tú confía en mí.

Mientras yo animaba a Farah, no muy lejos de allí, en una pequeña playa no frecuentada, Malik ponía a prueba la resistencia de sus hermanos. Llevaban desde el amanecer corriendo bajo el sol abrasador de Babilonia, sin comer ni beber. A pesar de ser jóvenes, tanto Cyrus como Arsalan estaban exhaustos, mientras que Malik no parecía estar nada cansado.

Está bien, señoritas. Haremos una pausa …

Los dos Príncipes no tardaron en frenarse. Arsalan cayó de rodillas sobre la arena y Cyrus se sentó sobre una roca junto a él. Estaban totalmente agotados. Sin embargo, Malik seguía haciendo estiramientos y trotando de un lado a otro para evitar perder el ritmo.

¡¿Cómo puede estar tan fresco?! – Protestó Arsalan. - ¡Llevamos horas corriendo sin descanso!

A mí las piernas ya no me responden … Y eso que cuando el Dahaka me perseguía, lo hacía sin descanso …

Pues a mí el estómago me está matando. ¡Necesito comer algo! ¡Yo sin alimento no rindo!

Bueno, señoritas, ¿habéis descansado ya? – Se burló Malik, caminando hacia ellos. – Hay que ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Malik … ¡No podemos más! – Se quejó Arsalan. – Necesitamos comer.

¡Nada de comer! Tenéis que hacer ejercicio, bolas de sebo …

¡Eh! ¡Que tú estás más gordo que nosotros! – Dijo Arsalan.

¡Esto es músculo! – Presumió él, señalando su brazo. - ¡Moved el culo, holgazanes!

Oye … ¿cabe mencionar que he estado de luna de miel varias semanas? – Dijo Cyrus, tratando de levantarse. - ¡Eso cuenta como ejercicio!

¡Dejad de quejaros y a correr! – Malik le dio una patada en el trasero a Cyrus, obligándolo a correr. Arsalan se puso en marcha antes de que pudiera hacer lo mismo con él. – Vamos, ¡venga!

El entrenamiento se prolongó durante horas. A su regreso, Malik ofreció un banquete más que suficiente para recuperar fuerzas. Cyrus y Arsalan comieron como auténticos bárbaros bajo la mirada asombrada de los demás presentes.

Un par de horas más tarde, se convocó una reunión del Consejo. Yo me estaba preparando mientras Cyrus descansaba tumbado en la cama. Aquella habitación me traía muy buenos recuerdos. Eran los aposentos que compartiría con él durante el resto de mi vida. No podía ser más feliz.

Me encantaba ser Consejera. Mi opinión era escuchada y respetada, al menos por casi todos. Había un grupo de Consejeros que no me querían allí, pero tarde o temprano los pondría en su lugar.

Una vez lista, salí del vestidor hacia la habitación principal para despedirme. Pero Cyrus estaba tan exhausto que se había quedado dormido. En silencio, le tapé cuidadosamente con las sábanas y le di un beso en la frente. Seguidamente, caminé hacia la puerta y me marché.

Cuando llegué a la Sala del Consejo, los Consejeros aún no estaban allí. Sólo Malik ocupaba su asiento. Estaba observando unos escritos, muy serio. Al parecer, las cosas no andaban muy bien.

¡Vaya! ¡Qué concentrado te veo! – Le saludé al tiempo que me sentaba a su derecha.

¡Hola Kaileena! Llegas temprano.

¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy serio.

Nada … - Malik suspiró y se rascó el mentón mirando los escritos. – Creía estar preparado para esto.

Y lo estás, Malik. Has estado entrenando toda tu vida.

Ya, pero … No contaba con encontrarme un reino sumido en la ruina.

¿Ruina? – Me reí, pensando que bromeaba.- Malik, el reino está pasando por una mala racha, pero de ahí a llamarlo ruina …

Mira estos informes. – Me dijo, enseñándome los escritos.- El reinado de mi padre acabó dejando la ciudad sumida en la pobreza …

Bueno … Pero esto es consecuencia de lo acontecido en estos últimos meses. No puedes culparle a él.

¡Lo sé! Pero aún así, ¿cómo sacar a Persia de la ruina en la que se encuentra? La gente ha comenzado a robar, las chicas jóvenes se han visto forzadas a trabajar en burdeles … Kaileena, ¡he visto a niñas, NIÑAS! – Desesperado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Por no hablar de los asesinatos …

Ciertamente, la situación es mala …

¡Es crítica!

Calma, esta no es la peor crisis por la que ha pasado Persia. Hubo otras antes. No te preocupes, saldremos de ésta.

¿Tú crees?

Por supuesto. Ya verás.

Unos minutos más tarde, comenzaron a llegar los demás Consejeros. Al igual que en el Consejo anterior, había un miembro que ni me gustaba, ni yo le gustaba a él. Ese era Asghar, un antiguo combatiente y general que se retiró para dedicarse a comerciar con esclavos. A mi parecer, todo un rufián. Jamás entendí por qué Malik decidió incluirle en el Consejo.

Nunca le gusté, más bien todo lo contrario. Sabía que llevaba la marca de la ciudad en el hombro, y para él, sólo era una esclava a la que se le habían otorgado demasiadas libertades. Me miraba mal durante las reuniones, hablaba mal de mí a mis espaldas, o incluso delante de mí, ridiculizaba mis ideas … Pero aquello era poco comparado con lo que tendría que soportar en el futuro. Poco sabía yo que aquel hombre pondría en juego no sólo mi reputación, sino mi propia vida.

La reunión comenzó y los diferentes Consejeros comenzaron a exponer sus informes. Yo escuchaba atenta, tratando de ponerme al día tras mi ausencia. La situación era realmente precaria. La desesperación reinaba en el tema de conversación. Todos, sobre todo Malik, hablaban con nerviosismo y preocupación, mientras yo me mantenía serena, en silencio, analizando lo que iba escuchando y tratando de encontrar una solución.

¡La ciudad está en la ruina! – Sentenció un Consejero.

Esta situación es insostenible. – Añadió otro, ante la desesperada mirada de Malik.

No hay solución.

Yo no estaría tan segura. – Hablé finalmente. Todos se quedaron mirándome. – La situación es crítica, pero todo tiene solución.

¿Tienes una idea, Kaileena? – Me preguntó Malik, sintiendo que aún había algo de esperanza.

Tengo un par de ellas. – Anuncié orgullosa. – Pensemos con la cabeza. No podemos construir la casa empezando por el tejado. Empecemos con los cimientos, concentrémonos en el pueblo llano.

¡¿El pueblo llano?! Esa chusma no vale la pena. – Dijo un Consejero partidario de las ideas de Asghar, o mejor dicho … Un auténtico lameculos.

Esa "chusma" es quien paga los impuestos que os mantienen en vuestras enormes mansiones del barrio rico de la ciudad. – Acusé, señalándole con el dedo. - ¡Mostrad respeto! – Sin embargo, mi discurso se vio interrumpido por unas carcajadas procedentes del otro ala de la mesa.

Oh, Kaileena … - Se reía Asghar. - ¿De verdad pretendéis que nos traguemos que os preocupáis por el pueblo? Son sólo esclavos, vagabundos y prostitutas … ¡Oh! Esperad … Ahora lo entiendo. – Sonrió. – Os preocupáis por los de vuestra propia clase.

En aquel momento, la marca de la ciudad que permanecía sobre mi hombro ardió como nunca, y mi puño, sediento de venganza, se alzó inconscientemente para borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisa de la cara. Sin embargo, se vio frenado por una fuerte mano que me agarró por la muñeca con firmeza.

Mantén la calma, Kaileena. – Malik había advertido mi reacción. Sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría un altercado de ese tipo. – Asghar, mostrad respeto. Os recuerdo que Kaileena es mi Consejera Personal y la esposa de mi hermano Cyrus.

Siento ser franco, Majestad, pero esta mujer sigue llevando la marca de la ciudad. Aunque liberada por su dueño, una esclava sigue siendo una esclava.

¡Yo no soy ninguna esclava!

La marca que tenéis en vuestro hombro dice todo lo contrario. Tened cuidado cuando andéis por las calles de Babilonia sola … No vaya a ser que mis hombres os recluten para mi mercado de esclavos…

¡¿Veis esto?! – Le amenacé, mostrándole el anillo sobre mi dedo. – Esto indica que soy miembro de la Familia Real. ¡Ponedme la mano encima y sufriréis las consecuencias!

¡Basta! – Interrumpió Malik, mirándonos irritado. – Asghar, Kaileena es miembro de pleno derecho en mi Familia, así que mostrad el respeto que se merece. Kaileena, por favor, ¡mantén la calma!

Asghar apartó la mirada, manteniendo su expresión de asco y superioridad. Yo continué mirándole. Aquel era mi único punto débil, un punto que era fácil de alcanzar y que provocaba en mí una explosión de rabia acumulada.

A ver, Kaileena. Explícanos en qué consiste tu idea. – Me habló Malik, usando un tono suave.

Invierte el dinero de las arcas de la ciudad en el pueblo.

Pero Kaileena … apenas hay dinero.

Entonces invierte lo que queda en la cámara del tesoro de Palacio.

¡¿Qué?! – Malik parecía tener una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación. - ¡Esos son tesoros procedentes de las batallas ganadas!

¿Prefieres invertir eso en tu reino para que genere beneficios y salga de la ruina o te gusta más la idea de que tus enemigos aprovechen la debilidad de Persia y acabe todo en sus manos después de destruir lo poco que nos queda?

Vaya … - Malik se quedó en silencio, meditando. – Tienes razón … Continúa.

Si utilizamos ese dinero para abastecer a los campesinos, estos reactivarán el comercio, podrán pagar sus impuestos, y dispondremos de fondos con los que reparar todos los daños.

Pero eso requerirá un tiempo. ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto? – Preguntó un Consejero. - ¿Cómo nos defenderemos?

Los Daevas. Tenemos una alianza que pactar con ellos, ¿no? Pues es simple: ellos nos protegen mientras lo necesitamos, reciben cobijo a cambio, y cuando nosotros nos recuperemos, les ayudaremos a recuperar las tierras que tan cruelmente fueron destrozadas tanto por Persia como la India.

Me parece una buena idea. – Dijo Malik. – Y ya que sacas el tema de Aresura … Quiero que te encargues de pactar las condiciones de nuestra alianza con ellos.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?!

¡¿Ella?! – Exclamó Asghar, indignado.

Yo estaré presente, pero tú hablarás por mí. ¿Qué te parece?

Yo … - Ciertamente, no sabía qué decir.

Convenciste a los Daevas para que vinieran a ayudarnos en la batalla. Esto será pan comido para ti.

¿Qué pasa, Sierva Kaileena? ¿Os da miedo? – Se burlo Asghar.

Es Sacerdotisa, vulgar esclavista. – Mascullé, mirándole con ojos asesinos.

Calma. – Interrumpió Malik. – Está decidido entonces. Enviaremos un mensajero a Aresura de inmediato. Por cierto, necesitamos sirvientes en Palacio.

Mis esclavos podrían ocupar el lugar de los que ya no están, Majestad. – Ofreció Asghar.

Suponía que diríais eso. ¿De cuántos esclavos disponéis?

Todos los que su Majestad necesite.

Está bien. Entonces quiero que seleccionéis a 50 hombres y mujeres jóvenes, sanos y fuertes. Kaileena, tú irás con él.

¡¿Qué?! – Exclamé, indignada.

Quiero que te asegures de que los esclavos están en buenas condiciones de salud. Llévales ante un médico o algo.

Yo me ofrezco a examinarlos. – Dijo el Anciano.

Perfecto. Entonces doy la reunión por finalizada.

Tras las palabras de Malik, todos los Consejeros nos levantamos para hacer una reverencia al tiempo que él se levantaba de su asiento. Le seguí a toda prisa y le abordé a la salida del edificio, claramente indignada.

¡¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?!

¿Qué?

¡¿Me envías a mí a supervisar a Asghar?! ¡¿Estás en tus cabales?!

Está claro que tu relación con él es poco diferente a la que tenías con Yashar. No quiero que esto desemboque en otra rebelión Kaileena. Por favor, contén tu lengua delante de él.

¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Es él quien me ha faltado al respeto!

¡Y tú le has contestado! ¿No te das cuenta de que haciendo eso actúas como él espera que actúes? Tienes que mantenerte serena ante él, ser un muro incapaz de derrumbarse ante sus ataques.

Pero Malik …

Sé que te está atacando usando golpes muy bajos. Pero confía en mí. Sé fuerte, demuestra que eres superior. Es la única manera de que los demás Consejeros te den el visto bueno.

Como quieras … - Suspiré, mirando al suelo.

Eh … - Malik colocó su mano en mi mentón, haciéndome mirarle de nuevo. – Eres mi cuñada, parte de mi Familia, y te aseguro que no dejaré que te hagan daño. El Anciano irá contigo.

Está bien …

Me disponía a marcharme cuando uno de los Consejeros llegó para proponerle a Malik que acompañase al resto del Consejo a la taberna del puerto para tomar unas copas juntos. Por supuesto, aquella invitación no me incluía a mí.

Kaileena, ¿quieres venir? – Me preguntó Malik.

No sé si te has dado cuenta de que no se ha dirigido a mí en ningún momento.

Eso a mí me da igual. Tú también eres parte del Consejo y te invito yo. ¿Qué me dices?

No … Creo que me quedaré en Palacio. No estoy de humor.

Venga … ¡Será divertido! Únicamente ponte ropa discreta, que no te relacionen con la realeza.

Malik, de verdad que no me apetece. Además, no quiero dejar a Cyrus solo.

No pasa nada por una noche. Vamos …

Está bien …

Regresé a mis aposentos para ponerme un vestido más discreto. Al entrar, vi a Cyrus, aún dormido. Malik estaba siendo realmente duro. El pobre estaba exhausto. No quise despertarle. Tras ponerme un vestido marrón que dejaba uno de mis hombros al descubierto, y cubrirme el rostro para que nadie me reconociese, me reuní con Malik y los demás Consejeros en las puertas de Palacio.

Nos dirigimos hacia la taberna del puerto, atravesando los callejones de Babilonia, sumida en la oscuridad de la noche. Malik debía plantearse alumbrar ciertas calles, pues eran peligrosas para caminar de noche.

Una vez en la taberna, pude descubrirme. Los Consejeros bebieron y bebieron, coqueteando con las bailarinas del local. Era patético ver cómo aquellos hombres, casados y con hijos, manoseaban y besaban a otras mujeres. Malik, en cambio, mantuvo la compostura. Apenas bebió y se quedó a mi lado, junto con el Anciano.

¿No te animas a bailar? – Me preguntó.

¿Con esos degenerados? No, gracias. – Tras una pausa para dar un trago, decidí sacar el tema de Farah. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Farah exactamente?

¿Te envía ella a que hables conmigo? – Malik iba a dar un trago de su cerveza, pero se frenó al oír la pregunta.

Me he ofrecido yo. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Se molestó porque llegué cansado una noche. – Respondió él, sin mirarme.

¿Una noche? No es eso lo que tengo entendido. Malik, ¿la estás dejando de lado?

¡¿Dejar de lado?! ¡No! Pero tú ya has visto la situación del Reino … ¿Realmente crees que me puedo concentrar en "eso" sabiendo que Persia se desmorona y todo depende de mí?

Lo sé, Malik. Pero no puedes ignorar a tu esposa. Ella también te necesita. Además, le hiciste una promesa …

Ya … - Suspiró. – Escucha, intentaré por todos los medios pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero no puedo prometer nada. La situación es delicada.

Y tu matrimonio estará en la misma situación o peor si no lo remedias.

¡Capto la indirecta, Kaileena!

Me voy a Palacio … - Dije tras unos segundos en silencio.

¿Tan pronto?

Estoy cansada y no me siento muy a gusto aquí, la verdad.

¿Te acompaño?

No, puedo ir sola.

Grave error. Salí de la posada y comencé a caminar hacia el Palacio. Pero no caí en una cosa. La situación de Babilonia era tal, que los vagabundos se habían vuelto violentos, capaces de cualquier cosa sólo por dinero.

Comencé a sentir que me seguían. Nerviosa, aceleré el paso, pero me acorralaron poco después. Venían con la intención de robarme, pero poco después todo cambiaría por culpa de una vieja cicatriz …

Eh, preciosa …

¿Qué hace una mujer caminando sola por estas calles de noche?

Alejaos de mí.

¿A qué viene ese carácter? – Uno de ellos tiró del velo que cubría mi cabeza, dejando ver mi hombro al descubierto. – ¡Pero si lleva la marca de la ciudad! Entonces nos vamos a divertir …

¡¿Qué?!

Ven aquí, hermosura.

Alejaos de mí inmediatamente. – Traté de huir, pero uno de ellos me agarró del brazo. Al forcejear con él, sacó una daga y me atacó con ella, provocándome un profundo corte en el brazo.

¡Eso te enseñará!

Caí al suelo torpemente, llevándome la mano al brazo herido, conteniendo el horrible dolor que aquello me provocaba. No podía moverme. Algo en mi interior me decía que atacara. Pero mi cuerpo no era capaz de responder. Cerré los ojos al ver que aquellos hombres se me echaban encima con sus miradas lascivas, cuando, de entre las sombras, apareció el Anciano, quien, con una agilidad insospechada, atizó a ambos vagabundos en la cabeza hasta alejarlos de mí y colocarse entre nosotros.

¡Largo de aquí, rufianes! – Les amenazó mostrando su bastón.

¡Cuidado! ¡Ese bastón lo carga el diablo!

¡Huyamos!

Los vagabundos salieron corriendo hasta desaparecer a lo lejos. El Anciano se giró hacia mí, que estaba temblando en el suelo, con mi mano colocada sobre la herida.

¿Os encontráis bien, Kaileena? – Me preguntó, acercándose. Yo negué con la cabeza, a punto de echarme a llorar. – Venid, le echaré un vistazo a ese corte.

El Anciano me acompañó hasta el interior de las murallas de Palacio, donde había transportado su tienda. Esperaba que Cyrus no se enterase del altercado, pero al ver que no estaba, preguntó a los guardias sobre mi paradero, y al saber que me encontraba lejos de Palacio, decidió esperarme junto a la entrada principal.

¿Kaileena? – Se acercó a mí, preocupado al verme sangrando. - ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

Un par de vagabundos la han confundido con una esclava y trataron de robarle. – Explicó el Anciano. – No te preocupes, Cyrus. Está conmocionada, nada más. Voy a curarle ese corte ahora mismo.

Entramos en la tienda del Anciano y se dirigió a una habitación en busca de ungüentos. Cyrus y yo esperamos en la sala principal, sentados sobre unas alfombras y cojines. Yo no me quitaba la mano del brazo, que seguía sangrando, mientras Cyrus me acariciaba la cara, tratando de llamar mi atención.

¿Kaileena? – Me decía, preocupado.

No insistas Cyrus, está en shock por lo ocurrido. – Dijo el Anciano, regresando junto a nosotros y sentándose a mi lado. – Vamos a ver ese corte, Kaileena. – Con cuidado, apartó mi mano y examinó la herida. – Voy a tener que coser. Cyrus, será mejor que la sujetes.

Sí.

Cyrus me rodeó con el brazo y me sujetó firmemente. Entonces, el Anciano comenzó a coser la herida. El brazo me ardía y mi cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar, sacudiéndose para librarse de sus ataduras. Apreté los dientes tanto como pude, cerrando los ojos, incapaz de evitar que las lágrimas resbalasen por mi rostro hacia el suelo. Cyrus hacía todo lo posible por consolarme, acariciándome y besándome en la frente. Pero aquello no aliviaría mi dolor.

Ya está. – El Anciano me ató una venda alrededor del brazo y se levantó. – Voy a prepararos una infusión para que podáis descansar. Tras unos minutos, regresó con una taza. – Tomad.

Gracias por haberla salvado de esos rufianes.

No te preocupes. Tenía la sensación de que se metería en problemas.

¿Por qué estaba sola? ¡Se suponía que Malik estaría con ella!

Me aburría y quise regresar a casa … - Confesé, mirando al suelo.

Cariño, podrían haberte matado. ¿Por qué no te has defendido?

Estaba paralizada … - Dije, bebiendo un poco.

Es la última vez que sales sola de noche.

Pero Cyrus, yo …

¡Nada de peros! Y voy a tener una seria charla con Malik por dejarte volver sola. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre?!

Cyrus, no lo entiendes …

¡¿Entender el qué?!

¡Me atacaron porque vieron que llevo la marca de la ciudad!

Cyrus se quedó sin habla. Sabía que el llevar aquella marca hacía que me sintiera horrible, y aún no alcanzaba a comprender por qué Ormazd no la borró de mi cuerpo junto a mis demás cicatrices el día que me resucitó.

Lo siento … No pretendía sonar tan desagradable.

Tranquila …

Nadie me respeta, ni siquiera en el Consejo.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Digamos que hay un nuevo "Yashar" que busca provocarla a toda costa.

¿Y Malik no ha hecho nada al respecto?

Prefiere que Kaileena muestre serenidad antes sus ataques para demostrar su superioridad.

Entiendo. – Cyrus suspiró. – Voy a hablar seriamente con mi hermano. Dejarla sola es muy irresponsable por su parte.

Bueno, Cyrus, creo que es mejor que esperes a mañana. – Dijo él, viendo que comenzaba a quedarme dormida en los brazos de Cyrus.

Bien, Kaileena … -Cyrus se levantó, cargando conmigo dulcemente. – Voy a llevarte a nuestros aposentos. Gracias por todo, Anciano.

No hay nada que agradecer. Es un honor poder ayudaros. – El Anciano hizo una reverencia.

Cyrus le devolvió la reverencia y cargó conmigo hasta nuestros aposentos. Ya estaba dormida, así que trató de no hacer ruido. Me dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y me tapó con las sábanas antes de tumbarse a mi lado.

Aquella noche, como era de esperar, Malik y Farah volvieron a discutir. Sus gritos se escucharon por todo el pasillo. Era muy triste ver como dos personas que se querían tantísimo comenzaban a distanciarse por culpa de la Corona …

A la mañana siguiente, tras despertar, me reuní con Asghar para seleccionar a los esclavos que servirían en Palacio. Se había enterado de mi incidente de la noche anterior, y me miraba con una sonrisa peculiar, como si disfrutase viéndome sufrir.

Buenos días Kaileena. – Saludó sonriendo. – Tenéis mala cara … ¿Os encontráis bien?

Ahorraos el hacerme la pelota, Asghar. Vamos a buscar a esos esclavos.

Asghar me llevó hasta un edificio donde mantenía prisioneros a todas las personas que eran capturadas en las guerras. El panorama era desolador. Mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos … Vivían en condiciones infrahumanas, durmiendo en el suelo, comiendo los restos que les tiraban los guardias, sin ninguna comodidad, en unas condiciones de higiene alarmantes. Y, por supuesto, todos llevaban la marca de la ciudad en sus espaldas.

Por todos los Dioses …

Sí, ya lo sé … Aquí debería almacenarse comida, pero no dispongo de un lugar donde encerrar a esta escoria. Cubríos la cara con algo, todos los días mueren algunos y el olor jamás se va.

Colocándome un pañuelo en la cara, comenzamos a recorrer el pasillo que separaba las dos zonas. A la izquierda estaban los hombres, y a la derecha las mujeres. Todos extendían sus brazos entre los barrotes, suplicando que les dieran comida y agua. Los guardias entraban apartándolos a golpes y patadas hasta llegar a los fallecidos para retirar los cadáveres. Algunos, muy desesperados, habían recurrido al canibalismo y devoraban los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos.

¿Cómo podéis mantener a esta gente aquí? – Le pregunté, indignada.

Oh, vamos … Seguro que vos erais mucho más cruel en la Isla del Tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

Eso pertenece al pasado … - Respondí, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ya … En fin, ahí tenéis a los esclavos. Vos diréis …

Recorrí el pasillo de punta a punta, observando a aquellas pobres personas con detenimiento. Conforme los iba seleccionando, los guardias los arrastraban fuera y los encadenaban. Escogí 25 hombres y 25 mujeres, todos jóvenes.

Sin embargo, cuando me disponía a marcharme, algo llamó mi atención. Había una chica en una esquina, llorando desconsoladamente. Era una adolescente, bastante joven, y por su aspecto, lo había pasado muy mal.

Eh … - La llamé, acercándome a la verja. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – La chica me miró confusa y se señaló con el dedo. – Sí, tú.

L…. Leyla mi Señora …

Leyla … - Repetí yo, pensativa. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Mi pueblo fue arrasado en una guerra … Llevo aquí desde que era una niña … - La pobre chica lloraba más y más.

¿Por qué lloras?

He sufrido abusos de muchos soldados … Creo que estoy embarazada … - Al decir esto, la pobre lloró aún más.

Oh … - Decidida, me dirigí a uno de los soldados. – Sacadla de ahí.

Pero, mi Señora, ya habéis escogido a los 50 esclavos que pidió el Rey.

Me da igual. Ya hablaré con el Rey al respecto. Ahora sacadla de ahí.

Como gustéis …

Tras liberar a aquella muchacha, nos dirigimos con todos los esclavos a la enfermería de Palacio, donde el Anciano les examinaría.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Leyla**

Mientras yo seleccionaba a los nuevos sirvientes, Farah se preparaba para ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Se había tranquilizado después de la discusión. Cuando vio a Malik aparecer en sus aposentos, pensó que tendría la mañana libre y que podría ir con ella.

¿Malik? ¡Vaya, menuda sorpresa! – Exclamó ella alegremente.

¡Qué bien que estés aquí! Tenía que decirte algo.

¿De qué se trata?

Te he asignado un guardaespaldas.

¡¿Guardaespaldas?! Yo no necesito ningún guardaespaldas.

La ciudad no es segura. Anoche unos vagabundos atacaron a Kaileena. Así que a partir de ahora, irás escoltada.

Malik, no necesito que ningún soldado estúpido me vigile.

No es un soldado.

¿Ah no? Entonces … ¿quién es?

Hola … - La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Arsalan, con cara de pocos amigos.

¡¿Tú?! – Farah miró a Malik. - ¿En serio Malik? ¿Tu propio hermano?

Necesito a alguien de confianza para cuidar de mi tesoro más preciado.

¿Y por qué no me cuidas tú mismo? – Preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Estoy muy ocupado.

Bueno … Pero … ¿vas a venir conmigo a la ciudad ahora?

No, sólo he venido para anunciarte eso. Arsalan irá contigo.

Sin decir nada más, Malik se marchó, dejando solos a Arsalan y Farah. Ella le miró con mala cara.

No necesito ningún guardaespaldas.

¿Crees que a mí me entusiasma tener que cuidar de ti? Podría estar haciendo muchas otras cosas. Malik me ha obligado para que aprenda a ser responsable.

¡Ah, qué bien! Soy un conejillo de indias para vuestros experimentos.

¿Qué pasa, Farah? – Preguntó con una sonrisa picarona. - ¿Tanto tiempo hace que Malik no te da una sesión de su amor?

¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Sé más respetuoso! Te recuerdo que soy la Reina.

Y yo el hermano del Rey.

Sigo estando por encima de ti.

Ya … Pero eso no quita que seas una malhumorada.

¡Te estás ganando una bofetada!

En fin, ¿no querías ir a dar un paseo?

Sí, vamos … Antes de que te destroce lo único bueno que tienes.

¿Es esa una forma indirecta de llamarme atractivo? – Preguntó sonriendo.

¡Calla y vámonos!

A Farah aquello no le hizo la menor gracia. Ella quería estar con Malik, no con Arsalan, y sabía que éste se tomaría a broma su enfado. Aún así, no le quedaba otra alternativa, pues Malik así lo había ordenado. Así que tras vestirse con ropa algo más discreta, ambos salieron de Palacio rumbo a la ciudad.

Los esclavos fueron escoltados hasta la enfermería de Palacio, donde el Anciano les esperaba. Tras examinarlos uno a uno y comprobar que estaban en buen estado de salud, fueron enviados a los baños de los sirvientes, donde Asha les esperaba con otros compañeros para darles sus nuevos ropajes y prepararlos para compadecer ante Malik, quien daría el visto bueno.

Una vez terminaron todos, entre con la chica que había rescatado. El Anciano ya había recogido todo y se sorprendió de verme allí.

¡Kaileena! ¿Qué os trae por aquí? ¿Queréis que os examine el brazo?

No, no. Estoy bien. Vengo por esta chica. – Le dije, invitando a Leyla a dar un paso hacia delante.

¿Una esclava? Kaileena, Malik sólo ordenó que sacarais de allí a 50 …

Lo sé, pero no podía dejarla allí. Necesito que la examinéis.

Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa. Venid.

Con cuidado, conduje a Leyla hacia la casa del Anciano. La pobre apenas podía caminar del miedo que sentía. Le temblaban las piernas, no paraba de mirar a su alrededor y se sentía angustiada. Una vez dentro, el Anciano despejó una mesa para colocar su maletín y colocó varios cojines en el suelo.

No tengas miedo, Leyla. Entra. – Le dije. La chica se acercó hasta nosotros temerosa. – Tranquila, no pasará nada.

Venid aquí y sentaos. – Indicó el Anciano, lavándose las manos. - Os examinaré en un momento.

Ve. – La chica me miró asustada, se acercó al Anciano y se sentó sobre los cojines. – Esperaré fuera.

Salí de la casa y esperé fuera, sentada en un banco. Al cabo de un rato, el Anciano salió. Me levanté y me aproximé para hablar con él.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está?

Le he curado un par de heridas que tiene en piernas y brazos y está algo desnutrida. Aparte de eso, está sana.

Me comentó que había sufrido abusos de los soldados y que temía estar …

¿Embarazada? Sí … Lo está. Habéis hecho bien en sacarla de allí. En su estado no habría sobrevivido.

Lo suponía. – Suspiré.

Kaileena, Malik no aceptará a una chiquilla embarazada a su servicio. Os ordenó encontrar siervos fuertes.

Hablaré con él. Le diré que la asigne como mi ayudante o algo.

¿Tanto os importa?

Yo podría estar en esa misma situación si las cosas hubieran seguido tal y como Cyrus planeó tras traicionarme … - Inconscientemente, llevé mi mano hacia mi hombro, buscando la cicatriz de la marca de la ciudad. – No he podido evitar compadecerme de ella …

Bueno, no os preocupéis por ella. Si va a estar bajo vuestros cuidados estoy seguro de que estará bien.

Decidme qué debo hacer.

Está algo débil debido a su estado y las penosas condiciones en las que vivía. Con algo de alimento y un buen descanso se recuperará enseguida. Debe fortalecerse si quiere poder enfrentarse al embarazo.

Entiendo … - En aquel momento, Leyla salió de la casa del Anciano. – Eh, ¿cómo te encuentras? – Traté de usar un tono cordial, sonriendo, pero Leyla bajó la cabeza, deprimida. Suspiré y la rodeé con el brazo, tratando de arroparla en tan duro momento. – Ven, te llevaré a mis aposentos. – Miré al Anciano antes de marcharnos. – Muchísimas gracias por todo, Anciano.

Para eso estoy. – Dijo, inclinándose respetuosamente.

Llevé a Leyla a mis aposentos. Una vez allí, la chica miró a su alrededor, maravillada. Me acerqué a mis baños privados y comprobé que los sirvientes habían preparado ya el agua caliente y regresé con ella.

El baño está listo. Ven, te ayudaré a asearte.

¿A… Asearme?

¡No me dirás que no te has aseado en toda tu vida!

N… No … Es que hacía tanto que no puedo bañarme que no me lo esperaba …

Bueno, pues venga, aprovechemos mientras el agua esté caliente.

¡¿Agua caliente?!

Nada mas decir eso, Leyla salió corriendo hacia los baños y se lanzó al agua, con ropa incluida. Entré y la encontré gozando como si fuera una cría. Bueno, en realidad lo era … Una cría que tendría que convertirse en una mujer adulta por la fuerza, sin haber podido disfrutar de su infancia.

¿No crees que te será más fácil bañarte sin la ropa? – Me reí.

Oh … Es verdad.

A ver, deja que te ayude.

Con cuidado, le ayudé a quitarse la ropa mojada y me quité la mía. Me senté junto a ella y le eché una mano a asearse.

¿Por qué hacéis esto? – Me preguntó mientras le frotaba la espalda con una toalla. – Sois de la realeza, no deberíais ayudarme.

Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

Pero … Estáis desposada con el Príncipe Cyrus. Pertenecéis a la Familia Real.

Pero mi historia no tiene un pasado feliz ni mucho menos. Está plagado de dolor y sufrimiento.

¿Por qué? – Me giré y Leyla vio la cicatriz en mi hombro. Aterrada, dijo. - ¿La marca de la ciudad? ¿Vos … sois una esclava?

Me convertí en una por confiar ciegamente en quien no debía.

¿En quién?

Pero en aquel preciso momento, Cyrus entró en la habitación.

Cariño, ya estoy aquí. – Miró a su alrededor y no me vio. - ¿Kaileena?

Estoy aquí, cielo.

¿Dándote un baño? - Una sonrisa pícara se le dibujó en el rostro a la vez que se aproximaba. – Podrías haberme espera… - Y entonces, nos vio. - ¡¿Pero qué …?!

Calma, Cyrus.

¡¿Quién es esta joven?!

Una muchacha que he rescatado del mercado de esclavos. – Me levanté y me acerqué a él. Automáticamente, sus ojos se posaron sobre mis pechos. – Cyrus … - Suspiré. – Mi cara está aquí arriba.

Eso ya lo sé.

Cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla y le di otra a Leyla. Acompañamos a Cyrus a la sala principal y nos sentamos en la cama, explicándole la situación, mientras él caminaba de un lado para otro, pensativo.

Pero Kaileena, Malik sólo te dio permiso para liberar a cincuenta esclavos.

Ella no trabajará para Malik. Estará conmigo.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que te permitirá hacer eso?

Si Farah tiene su sierva personal, ¿por qué no puedo tener yo la mía? Además, no podía dejarla allí en su estado.

¿No sabéis de quién es el bebé?

No. Sufrió abusos por parte de varios soldados. – Me hallaba indignada. – ¡Podría ser cualquiera! – Me levanté y comencé a caminar por la habitación. – Me parece increíble que se permita esto.

Oye, cuando tú tenías esclavos no es que te preocuparas mucho por ellos.

¡Pero esto es diferente!

¿Por qué? – Cyrus se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué lo hace diferente?

El hecho de que yo podría estar en su lugar. – Le dije, mirándole muy seriamente.

Cyrus se quedó callado, serio. Le dolía que siguiera recordando aquello, pero sabía que olvidarlo no sería tarea fácil. Miró al suelo unos segundos y se dirigió a Leyla, que no había abierto la boca en todo aquel rato.

¿Estás dispuesta a servir a mi esposa de por vida?

S…Sí, Señor …

Sabes que tendrás que obedecer y hacer las cosas cuando y como ella te ordene, ¿no?

Sí.

Y que dormirás junto a los demás siervos …

Cualquier cosa es mejor que el mercado de esclavos, Alteza …

Está bien … - Cyrus me miró. – Llévala ante Malik, pero te aconsejo que esperes a que le dé su aprobación a los demás esclavos.

Sí, vamos.

Tras vestir a Leyla con ropajes adecuados, la llevamos ante Malik junto a los demás esclavos liberados. Ella permaneció a un lado mientras él pasaba frente a los demás, observándolos muy serio.

¿Y bien? – Le pregunté.

Todos están bien. – Al ver a Leyla, se detuvo. - ¿Quién es ésta?

Se llama Leyla, es una esclava.

Kaileena, te dije que únicamente quería a cincuenta. Devuélvela.

¡No puedo!

Es sólo una esclava, Kaileena, estará bien allí. – Dijo, dirigiéndose a su Trono.

Está embarazada, Malik. Y viendo las condiciones tan penosas en las que viven, dudo mucho que ella o su bebé sobrevivan allí. – Aquellas palabras le detuvieron.

¿Qué has dicho?

Malik … Entiendo que son esclavos y no sean tratados como ciudadanos normales … ¡Pero he visto canibalismo allí! ¡Canibalismo! Esta criatura no podría sobrevivir allí con un bebé. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que pudiese soportar el embarazo.

¿Y qué propones entonces? – Me preguntó, aproximándose de nuevo.

Tenerla como mi sierva personal. Del mismo modo que Farah tiene a Mina.

¿Y cuándo el bebé nazca?

Me haré responsable de ambos.

Está bien … Pero si comete algún error, tú cargarás con la responsabilidad de sus actos.

No hay problema.

Bien … Ahora será mejor que le des algo de comer. Si está embarazada debe comer y dormir lo suficiente.

Descuida. No hay problema.

Llevé a Leyla a la cocina para que los cocineros le sirviesen algo de comer. En cuanto vio el plato de comida delante de ella, se lanzó sobre él como alma que lleva al diablo, algo comprensible, desde luego.

Calma … - Me reí. – Nadie te va a quitar la comida.

Lo siento … Hacía tanto que no comía …

Bueno, tranquila. En tu estado no es saludable que comas tan rápido.

No puedo evitarlo.

Lo sé.

El Rey … Ha sido muy gentil conmigo.

Ya. – Sonreí.

¿Por qué?

Malik puede ser un guerrero temible y un gobernante serio, pero tiene un punto débil.

¿Cuál?

El sufrimiento ajeno. Malik no puede ver a nadie sufrir. Él fue quien me propuso adoptar a Giv cuando sus padres fueron asesinados en el ataque de los traidores a Palacio.

Oh … Sí, lo recuerdo … Desde el mercado escuchamos los gritos y por una de las ventanas vimos el Palacio arder.

Sí … Fue una masacre. Murió demasiada gente inocente.

Y, ¿quién es el otro niño?

Hadi, el hijo de uno de los cabecillas de la rebelión contra el Rey Shahraman. Su padre era el antiguo Consejero Personal del Rey, puesto que ahora ocupo yo.

¿Sois la Consejera Personal del Rey? ¡Vaya! No sabía que las mujeres podían entrar a formar parte del Consejo.

Ni yo tampoco. Pero aquí estoy.

Y … ¿Cómo es posible que el Rey permita al hijo de un traidor vivir aquí? ¿No debería haberlo …?

¿Ejecutado? Oh no, Hadi demostró un cambio de actitud que le dio su salvación. Se dio cuenta de que su padre era un monstruo cuando secuestró al hijo de Malik, un bebé indefenso, y cuando intentamos adentrarnos en Palacio para recuperar el Trono y salvar al pequeño y a Giv, Hadi traicionó a su padre y se puso de nuestra parte, mostrándoles a los nuestros el camino.

¡Vaya!

Sí, pero traicionar a su padre tuvo consecuencias. – Leyla me miró confusa. – Intentó asesinarle. Por suerte, sobrevivió.

Pobre chico …

Pero, en fin, la vida sigue. Ahora tratamos de sacar adelante este nuevo Reino, Cyrus y yo finalmente nos reconciliamos y me casé con él.

¿Estabais enemistados?

Sí, bueno … Es una larga historia. Pero pertenece al pasado. Ahora lo único que debe preocuparme es lo que está por venir.

¿El futuro?

Sí, y espero que sea prometedor.

Sois una mujer afortunada. El Príncipe Cyrus es un hombre muy apuesto.

Lo sé, sólo le bastó una simple mirada para conquistarme … - Suspiré. – Es un gran hombre.

Supongo que yo jamás encontraré a nadie … - Leyla miró al suelo, llevándose la mano al vientre.

¿Por qué dices eso?

¿Quién querría estar con una mujer como yo? No tengo hogar ni familia, y tendré que criar a esté bebé sin saber quién es su padre.

Leyla, éste es tu hogar ahora. Y nosotros seremos tu familia.

¿Qué? No digáis bobadas. Yo jamás podría ser parte de la Familia Real. Soy sólo una sirvienta …

Sabía que Leyla tenía razón. Jamás podría ser parte de nuestra familia. Sin embargo, quizás había una persona que podría comprender su punto de vista y hacerle ver las cosas de un modo más optimista.

Cambiarás de opinión con el tiempo, créeme.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: El duro trabajo de un Rey. Farah y su guardaespaldas **

_Babilonia, décadas atrás. Shahraman acababa de ser proclamado Rey. Las promesas de Saman estaban sin cumplir y el joven Rey comenzaba a sentir la presión de sus súbditos. _

_Majestad, tenéis que supervisar la reconstrucción del puente. _

_¡Debéis pavimentar los caminos! _

_Los soldados quieren mejores armaduras. _

_La multitud de exigencias por parte de los Consejeros agobiaban a Shahraman. Tenía una larga lista de tareas para hacer y no sabía por cuál empezar. Conforme pasaban los días, la lista aumentaba y así lo hacía también el descontento de la gente. _

_Había sido un largo y duro día para el Rey, de un lado para otro, escuchando mil y una quejas e incapaz de concentrarse en una sola tarea. Ya era bien entrada la noche y estaba tan agotado que no tenía ganas ni de cenar. Llegó a sus aposentos y allí vio el único motivo que le animaba a seguir, haciéndole esbozar una leve sonrisa en su rostro cansado. _

_Mehri … _

_Ella se giró y le miró con dulzura. Su cuerpo mostraba ya los rasgos típicos del embarazo, acomodándose a la vida que se iba formando en su interior. Estaba junto a la ventana cuando él llegó, contemplando las estrellas. Se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso de bienvenida. _

_¿Qué tal ha ido el día? _

_Peor imposible … - Dijo él, caminando hacia la cama. _

_¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó ella, preocupada, frunciendo el ceño. _

_No estoy preparado para esto, Mehri … No puedo hacerlo. _

_¡Pero tienes que hacerlo! Eres el Rey. _

_No, no lo soy … - Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto. – Mi padre nunca me preparó para esto. _

_Pero los Dioses han decidido que seas tú el elegido. – Ella se sentó a su lado, mirándole. _

_¿Elegido? Saman murió. ¡No he sido elegido! _

_El Destino te ha elegido a ti. – Mehri le ayudó a quitarse las botas para estar más cómodo. – Ahora llevarás este Reino a la grandeza. _

_¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Y si lo arruino todo? Nadie me apoya … Únicamente me ponen obstáculos. _

_Shahraman, ya hemos hablado de esto. No puedes encerrarte en el pasado. Debes pasar página. _

_¿Cómo? Me siguen comparando con Saman. _

_Pues tú no eres Saman, y ellos tendrán que entenderlo. Demuéstrales que tú no eres tu hermano y gánate su respeto. _

_Shahraman sonrió. Sabía que Mehri tenía razón. Siempre había sido muy sabia y agradecía tremendamente el tenerla a su lado para darle ánimos. _

_Realmente eres la Reina que Persia andaba buscando. – Dijo él, incorporándose un poco. _

_Y tú te convertirás en el Rey que el pueblo desea. – Sonrió ella. – Confío en ti. – Shahraman colocó su mano en el vientre de su esposa, pensativo. - ¿Qué ocurre? _

_Ha ocurrido todo tan rápido … _

_Lo sé. Pero estamos aquí, y vamos a ser padres. _

_¿Crees que estamos preparados? _

_Sí. _

_¿Qué crees que será? _

_Pronto lo sabremos. – Sonrió. _

_¿Has pensado en algún nombre? _

_Si es una niña, podríamos llamarla Jannat. _

_Siempre has querido tener una hija y llamarla así. – Se rió él. - ¿Y si es niño? _

_Malik … _

_¿Malik? _

_Sí, aunque, si no te gusta, podemos elegir otro. Sé que si es el primogénito deberá tener un nombre digno de un Rey. _

_No, no, está bien ese nombre. Me gusta … Malik._

"_Malik … Malik …" _

Malik … ¡Malik!

¿Huh?

Malik acababa de despertar de un extraño sueño. Se giró y, tras él, yacía en la cama una Farah bastante irritada por no poder dormir.

¿Qué ocurre?

No te lo diré más veces, ¡deja de roncar!

Oh … Lo siento.

Volviendo a tumbarse, Malik cerró los ojos, desconcertado. No muy lejos de allí, Cyrus también soñaba con su padre. Pero el suyo era un sueño muy distinto del de Malik.

_Estaba en los Jardines Reales, el día no podía ser más soleado y el ambiente inspiraba tranquilidad. Miraba a su alrededor, confuso. ¿Qué hacía allí? Se sentía bien, extrañamente feliz. Pero, ¿por qué? _

_De pronto, una voz comenzó a pronunciar su nombre en la lejanía. Se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie. La voz volvió a llamarle. Conocía aquella voz. Caminó a través de los Jardines, apartando arbustos hasta que llegó a un claro. Sobre la hierba, de pie, estaba su padre. Él sonreía, haciéndole señales para que se acercara más. _

_¿Padre? _

_Hijo … - Shahraman sonrió y le abrazó emotivamente. Cyrus le devolvió el abrazo, entusiasmado. _

_Os echamos de menos, Padre … _

_Y yo a vosotros, Cyrus. _

_¿Qué … es todo esto? – Le preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. _

_Te dije que recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido, ¿cierto? _

_Pero … Esto es un sueño. _

_Hay vínculos que ni la muerte puede romper, hijo mío. Vínculos que perduran más allá en el tiempo. _

_Entiendo … -Cyrus se quedó pensativo durante un minuto, mirando al suelo. – Padre, ¿qué se siente? _

_¿A qué te refieres? _

_La muerte … ¿Es tan horrible como parece? _

_Pues … - Shahraman suspiró. – No te negaré que sentí temor. Es superior a cualquier cosa a la que te puedas llegar a enfrentar. Pero, tras el dolor llega la serenidad, la paz. _

_¿Y qué haréis ahora? ¿Vagar por el mundo en forma de espíritu? _

_Guiarte. _

_¿Guiarme? – Repitió Cyrus, confuso. _

_Hay muchas cosas de este mundo que no entiendes, Cyrus. _

_Pero … Pensé que dejaríais a Malik el cometido de enseñarme. _

_Malik ya tiene bastantes problemas. Su reinado no será fácil, viendo la situación en la que ha quedado la ciudad. Pero tú le ayudarás. _

_¿Yo? ¿Cómo? _

_Yo te enseñaré. Por ahora … Presta atención a tu alrededor. Dentro de poco te adentrarás en una nueva etapa de tu vida. Aprovéchala… _

Cyrus abrió los ojos. Sobresaltado, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, confuso.

Una nueva etapa … ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

A la mañana siguiente, el cantar de los gallos anunció la salida del sol. La ciudad comenzaba a despertarse y en Palacio los sirvientes iniciaban sus tareas diarias.

Cyrus había sido incapaz de pegar ojo desde su extraño sueño y no paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras de su padre. Por supuesto, yo me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Te has levantado muy rápido hoy. ¿A qué se debe?

¿Hmm?

Cyrus, ¿estás bien?

Sí, sí.

Te noto extraño. ¿Qué ronda tu mente tan temprano? – Le pregunté sonriendo.

No es nada, tranquila. Únicamente recuerdos de mi padre …

Ya veo … Pero recuerda que no debes vivir en el pasado, Cyrus. Debes mirar hacia delante.

Lo sé, tranquila. – Sonrió. – Estaré pasando por una fase …

Bueno, sólo espero que esa fase no te distraiga de tus deberes como Príncipe. – Y para animarle, le di un beso.

Cyrus sonrió y me abrazó. Sabía que durante un tiempo podría sentirse melancólico, supongo que nostálgico debido a la reciente pérdida de su padre. Así que una muestra de aprecio sería bien recibida.

Tras vestirse y desayunar algo, salió de Palacio para darse una vuelta y aclarar sus pensamientos. Caminando por las calles recordó sus días de desterrado, deambulando por los callejones, oculto entre las sombras y esquivando a los soldados.

Aquellos días habían acabado. Todo había vuelto a su respectivo lugar, aunque las cicatrices permaneciesen. Aquella experiencia le había hecho un hombre diferente. Le sirvió para madurar en ciertos aspectos.

Decidió dirigirse hacia el Templo de Ormazd, donde los restos mortales de Shahraman descansaban. Todo el edificio había sido reconstruido. Se había convertido en un lugar de peregrinaje. Los viajeros iban y venían continuamente en busca de consejo y para rendir homenaje al fallecido Rey. Las muestras de aprecio de la población estaban superando las expectativas de todos, viendo lo acontecido en el pasado. Al final, los fieles a Shahraman, que parecían haber abandonado a su Rey, regresaban a rendir culto a su monarca. Su tumba siempre estaba rodeada de flores, velas y otros presentes.

Los sacerdotes se inclinaban ante Cyrus al verle pasar. La gente le miraba con respeto. A pesar de llevar el sobrenombre de "oveja negra de la Familia Real" adosado a su espalda, seguía siendo el hijo de Shahraman y legítimo Príncipe de Persia. Su padre ya le había dado una valiosa lección: Era posible cambiar la opinión de la gente. Él también había sido el rechazado de su Familia, pero supo demostrar su valía cuando se le dio la oportunidad. La guerra había finalizado y tenía todas las puertas abiertas. Ahora le tocaba a Cyrus demostrar su valía y cambiar la imagen que la gente tenía de él.

Una persona a los pies de la estatua de Shahraman llamó su atención. Malik se hallaba allí, de rodillas frente a la estatua. Cyrus se aproximó en silenció y le observó. Tenía la mirada clavada en la inscripción de la tumba, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Sin embargo, no tardó en advertir su presencia.

Hola Cyrus.

Hola … No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Necesitaba consejo …

¿Consejo?

Pensé que acudir aquí me ayudaría a vislumbrar alguna idea …

Oh…

Estoy confuso … - Malik miró al suelo. – Creía estar listo para esto …

Y lo estás, Malik.

No … Esto me viene grande. Ojalá Padre estuviera aquí.

Sí … Yo también le echo de menos …

Últimamente sólo sueño con él … Es como … si estuviese reviviendo sus actos… Viéndolos a través de sus ojos.

¿Tú también estás soñando con él? – Malik le miró, confuso. – A mí se me apareció en un sueño anoche. Trata de decirme algo, pero no sé el qué.

Qué extraño … Quizás deberíamos pedir consejo al Anciano.

Ya … Pero se ha ido de viaje a Aresura. No regresará hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

Malik suspiró y se levantó, mirando de nuevo la estatua.

¿Imaginaste alguna vez un final así para nuestro padre? – Le preguntó Malik.

No imaginé ningún final … No quería pensar en ello.

Tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire y suspirar profundamente, Malik se giró hacia él y le rodeó con el brazo, llevándole hacia la salida.

Ven … Regresemos a la ciudad.

En Palacio, Farah se preparaba para salir a dar un paseo con Darab, como todas las mañanas y, siguiendo las órdenes de Malik, Arsalan llegó para escoltarla.

¡Toc, toc! – Llamó él golpeando suavemente la puerta. Farah abrió con cara de pocos amigos. Pero ello no impidió que él hiciera uso de su humor indiscreto. – De nuevo cara larga … Tampoco hubo mimitos anoche, ¿eh?

Como sigas haciendo ese comentario te comes la puerta.

Tranquila, Majestad. ¿Estás ya lista?

Sí.

Pues vamos.

Malik y Cyrus regresaron a la ciudad y caminaron por los alrededores del puerto. La pesca y el tráfico de mercancías eran una de las mayores potencias de Babilonia. Allí llegaban barcos de todos los confines del mundo, portando toda clase de objetos y materiales.

Hay muchos barcos … - Murmuró Cyrus.

Sí, la guerra no parece haber espantado a los viajeros que venden aquí sus mercancías.

Es algo bueno.

Es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenemos ahora mismo … - Malik se paró al ver el edificio de la posada del puerto, lugar donde tantas veces habían ido a beber para celebrar victorias. - ¿Te hace un trago?

¿Tan temprano?

Nunca brindamos por nuestra victoria ante los traidores.

Está bien …

Los dos hermanos entraron en la posada y se sentaron en una mesa. Automáticamente, el posadero se acercó a ellos y Malik ordenó un par de cervezas.

Dime … - Dijo, dando un trago. - ¿Qué te decía Padre en tu sueño?

Hablaba de una nueva etapa en mi vida.

¿Una nueva etapa? – Cyrus asintió. – Hmm … Kaileena y tú estáis casados.

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Has notado algún cambio de actitud en ella?

No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Un cambio de etapa muy importante en la vida es tener un hijo. Y Kaileena y tú … Bueno … Tú ya me entiendes … Hacéis intentos constantes.

Kaileena no me ha dicho nada sobre estar embarazada … - Cyrus miró el interior de su vaso, había tristeza en su voz. – Empiezo a pensar que yo …

Aún es pronto para sacar conclusiones.

Pero …

Cyrus, no se concibe un hijo como ponerse las botas. Hay parejas que lo consiguen antes que otras.

Pero tengo motivos para pensar que no pueda tener hijos.

Vamos a ver, ¿has pensado en la remota posibilidad de que Kaileena y tú no podáis tener hijos porque ella es una Diosa? Podría no ser viable … - Malik dio otro trago.

Kaileena tuvo una visión en la que estaba embarazada. Pero el curso de la Línea del Tiempo es otro ahora. Ella no es el problema.

Habla con ella.

Para ti es muy fácil …

Mira, si tanto te preocupa ese tema, te aconsejo que te sientes con ella, charléis sobre ello y luego os pongáis manos a la obra. Pero cúbrele la boca con algo, los demás tenemos derecho a dormir.

Nosotros hemos oído muchas noches tus discusiones con Farah porque no le prestas atención.

Eso es un golpe bajo …

Me da igual. En lugar de discutir con ella, dale lo que pide. Todos ganamos.

Si llegaras tan agotado por las noches como llego yo, no dirías eso.

Oh, venga ya. ¿Tan cansado estás que no puedes ni reservar una noche para ella?

¡¿Has visto cómo está el Reino?! ¡Me encantaría poder pasar el día entero con ella! ¡Pero no puedo!

Ante aquello Cyrus no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada y bebió. Prefería no continuar con la discusión. Malik ya estaba bastante alterado.

Mientras tanto, Farah proseguía con su paseo a las afueras de la ciudad, seguida de cerca por Arsalan, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Aquello no le gustaba. No era libre de ir donde quisiera. Malik había establecido unos límites que no debía sobrepasar. Se sentía una prisionera.

Estaban solos en una playa, lejos de la gente. Así que decidió romper sus normas. Dejando a Darab en manos de Arsalan sin previo aviso, corrió lejos y comenzó a trepar por un muro.

¡Farah! ¡¿Qué haces?!

¡Vivir la vida!

¡Baja aquí enseguida!

¡Oblígame!

¡Uugh! Como suba verás …

¡Uy, qué miedo!

Se acabó … - Arsalan se aseguró de dejar a Darab en un sitio donde no corriese peligro y comenzó a trepar tras ella. - ¡Verás cuando te coja!

¡Sigue soñando!

¡Ven aquí! – Arsalan logró agarrarle el pie. - ¡Ya eres mía! ¡Baja!

¡Ni hablar!

¡He dicho que bajes!

¡No!

Ya irritado, Arsalan tiró de ella, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Farah forcejeaba con él, gritando e insultándole.

¡Quítame las manos de encima!

¡Ya basta Farah! ¡¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?!

¡Déjame! ¡Quiero mi libertad!

¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Ya te has arrepentido de casarte con Malik?! – En aquel momento, Farah frenó en su forcejeo y se quedó mirándole. – No … - Farah se alejó de él y se levantó, mirando hacia otro lado. Él también se levantó. - ¿Es eso? ¿Todo este berrinche y los malos modos son porque no estás a gusto con él?

Desde que lo coronaron Rey mi matrimonio es un infierno … - Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahora lo comprendía. Todo este tiempo Farah había estado de mal humor porque su matrimonio se hundía en una rutina de la que no podía escapar. La pasión se había esfumado y la cama que antes era un lecho de besos y caricias ahora se había convertido en un lugar frío y triste.

Oye … No tenía ni idea … De haberlo sabido no te habría gastado esas bromas.

No me digas que no nos has oído discutir. ¡Pasa casi todas las noches!

Mis aposentos están en la otra punta del pasillo. De lo único de lo me entero es de los gemidos de Kaileena.

¡Todos nos enteramos de eso!

Pero, Farah … Ya te dije que esto pasaría …

No quise creerte … - Farah se sentó en la arena. Arsalan la siguió.

Escucha, si lo que necesitas es desahogarte … Me tienes para lo que necesites.

¿Qué …?

Dime cómo te sientes. No te lo guardes. Es mejor que lo dejes salir. Grita si lo necesitas.

Farah suspiró profundamente, colocó a Darab en su regazo y comenzó a contarle a Arsalan todo lo ocurrido. Él escuchaba atentamente a cada una de sus palabras, comprendiendo más y más su dolor. Estuvieron hablando de ello durante horas. Ella rompía a llorar de vez en cuando, presa de la rabia y la frustración. Pero allí estaba él para arroparla y consolarla, como un buen amigo.

Aquello le abrió los ojos a Farah. Arsalan no era tan molesto como llegó a pensar. En el fondo, era todo un caballero. Un fiel compañero en el que te podías apoyar cuando tropezabas y alguien que siempre te tendía una mano cuando lo necesitabas.

… Y eso es todo … - Dijo ella, tristemente. - Supongo que tenías razón … Mi papel en su vida se ha reducido al de la madre de su hijo … Nada más.

Te daría mi opinión al respecto … Pero no creo que sea buena idea.

No, dímela. Quiero saber lo que piensas.

La verdad … Yo creo que eres mucha mujer para Malik. Eres joven, hermosa y de carácter fuerte. Malik es ya un hombre viejo y ya no está para trotes. No sé si me entiendes.

Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir … Pero él no era así antes. Siempre estaba atento a mí y era cariñoso. Ahora se ha vuelto frío y distante …

La Corona le está absorbiendo …

Sí …

Pero bueno, si necesitas alguien con quien charlar o pasar el rato, me tienes a mí. – Se ofreció él, sonriendo.

Farah se le quedó mirando durante un instante. Finalmente, sonrió levemente. Se levantó con Darab en brazos y se quedó de pie frente a él.

Gracias por escucharme, Arsalan. – Su tono ahora era mucho más suave, más relajada. - Me has ayudado mucho. Es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo.

Tranquila. – Sonrió él.

Volvamos a casa.

Y así, escoltada por su compañero, la Reina comenzó su camino de regreso con las ideas claras en su mente.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Diosa desterrada. El nacimiento de la Emperatriz del Tiempo**

¿Cómo llegué a la Isla del Tiempo? Es algo que muchos se preguntan. Los motivos que me llevaron a traicionar a los de mi raza ya los conocéis. Sentía rencor, odio, envidia … Un conjunto de sentimientos que me impulsaron a hacer lo impensable.

"_Un Reino se vio sumido en la oscuridad. La Línea del Tiempo era un caos. Ya había tomado por costumbre descender al Reino de los mortales, haciéndome pasar por una hermosa cortesana y seduciendo a los monarcas para luego asesinarlos. _

_Los Dioses estaban completamente estupefactos. No comprendían qué estaba ocurriendo. Convocaron una reunión urgente para tratar el asunto. Pero de nada les serviría. _

_¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Dijo Asha Vahishta, protector de la moral y el orden en la tierra. Al igual que yo, era un Dios menor. Yo era la personificación del tiempo y él la personificación de la verdad. Estaba muy preocupado por la situación. - ¡El Reino de los mortales es un caos! _

_Cierto, las cosas que he visto desde mi posición son horrendas … Si no lo detenemos, el mundo de los mortales podría llegar a su fin. – Dijo Asman, Dios de los cielos. Era el chivato de Ormazd, todo lo veía. Pero yo sabía esquivar sus observadores ojos. – Los humanos se han vuelto unos contra otros. ¡Es la guerra!_

_¿No puedes detenerles, Aesma? – Preguntó Ormazd. _

_Imposible. Mis poderes no funcionan. Esto no es un hecho fortuito. Hay algo que los está llevando por este camino y me impide actuar. _

_¿Insinúas que no son los humanos los que rigen sus acciones? – Ahriman parecía confuso. Él conocía la oscuridad en los corazones de los humanos, pero no comprendía cómo pudo crecer tan rápidamente sin haber actuado él para tentarles. _

_Los humanos están siendo manipulados por algo superior. – Dijo Aesma. – Uno de nosotros. _

_¿Quién podría hacer algo así? – Ormazd no quería pensar que uno de los suyos pudiera desencadenar semejante caos. Me miró en busca de respuestas. – Kaileena, ¿has visto tú algo en la Línea del Tiempo? _

_Nada. _

_Qué extraño … _

_Sin embargo … - Dije, fingiendo interés. – Si me permitierais usar mis poderes, quizá podría cambiar el curso del tiempo … _

_¡Ni hablar! Eso está prohibido. – Aesma se levantó de su asiento, indignado. - ¡No se puede manipular la Línea del Tiempo! _

_Vosotros no podéis. Pero yo tengo el poder para hacerlo. _

_Kaileena … - Habló Arishtat, Dios de la honestidad. – El curso del Tiempo no debe ser alterado. _

_¡¿De qué me sirve tener un poder que podría solucionar todo si no puedo usarlo?! _

_¡Tu misión es observar que todo ocurra tal y como está previsto! – Gritó Aesma. - ¡Así que cumple con tu cometido! _

_¡Calma! – Intervino Ormazd. – Enviaré patrullas al Reino de los mortales para que vigilen los distintos Reinos. Sea lo que sea lo que está provocándolo, no tardará en actuar. –Ormazd se levantó. – Marchaos. _

_Los diferentes Dioses se levantaron para regresar a sus respectivos puestos, preocupados y sin saber qué hacer. Los poderes de muchos de ellos se habían visto bloqueados sobre la tierra debido a mis actos. Aquello no era más que otra prueba de que mi poder estaba por encima de los suyos. _

_Indiferente, me levanté y regresé a mi puesto. Pero Ormazd vio algo extraño en mi actitud. Como la Diosa del Tiempo, la primera afectada por los hechos, debería haberme preocupado más que nadie. Y, sin embargo, mostraba una indiferencia fuera de lo común. _

_En mitad de la noche, mientras todos los Dioses dormían, decidió entrar en mis aposentos y hacer algo que juró no volver a hacer: mirar la Línea del Tiempo. Puesto que ese era mi cometido, ningún Dios tenía permiso para acceder a ella. Pero Ormazd sabía que había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello. _

_En silencio, abrió la Línea del Tiempo a sus ojos y comprobó aterrado que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Los hechos acontecidos no eran fortuitos. Estaban escritos en la Línea del Tiempo. Y la única que podía cambiar el curso del tiempo era … yo. _

_Completamente horrorizado, continuó viendo los hechos alterados. La Línea del Tiempo era un caos total. Prosiguió hasta detenerse en el presente. Las líneas doradas que regían los diferentes destinos de los mortales se movían lentamente, cambiando de lugar, conduciendo a nuevos destinos … horribles destinos que desencadenaban muerte y destrucción. _

_Trató de detenerlo, pero yo era la única que podía mover aquellos hilos. Corrió hacia mi cama para despertarme, pero la encontró vacía. Lo que cubrían las mantas no eran más que unos cojines. Temiendo lo peor, regresó a la Línea del Tiempo._

_Muéstrame a Kaileena … - El haz dorado que regía mi destino brilló y le mostró a Ormazd una visión. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver donde estaba … En el Reino de los Mortales. – No … No puede ser … _

_Decidió pues comprobar toda mi Línea, viendo mis acciones en el pasado. Era yo quien había alterado todo, quien había provocado todas aquellas muertes y cambiado el destino de los mortales. _

_Herido y horrorizado por lo que había visto, Ormazd tuvo que tomar la decisión más dura de su vida como Dios. Debía detenerme. Si lo hacía, sabía el castigo que conllevaría el ser descubierta. Pero no le quedaba otra opción. _

_Así pues, descendió al Mundo de los mortales y se me adelantó, llegando al Palacio de mi próximo objetivo … El Rey de Persia, Cyrus el Grande." _

Sí, lo confieso. Intenté asesinar a un antepasado de Cyrus, pero no quiero revolver el pasado. Decidí dejar aquella etapa de mi vida olvidada. Así que … ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí!

"_Había dejado al pez gordo para el final. Ese iba ser mi gran golpe. Asesinar al gobernante del Imperio más grande jamás conocido. Si Persia caía, el mundo entero se sumiría en la mayor de las guerras, todo por recuperar el poder. Habría un caos total y los Dioses tendrían que acudir a mí para poder solucionarlo. Estarían todos a mi merced. Pero mis planes no saldrían como quería._

_Ormazd llegó al Palacio antes que yo y se apareció ante el Rey. Normalmente los Dioses no dejan que los humanos les vean por el impacto que tiene sobre ellos el ver a un ser divino. Pero la situación requería medidas bastante extremas. _

_El Rey de Persia se asombró al verle aparecer en el Salón del Trono. Los soldados le rodearon inmediatamente creyendo que era una amenaza, pero su monarca no tardó en ordenarles que bajaran sus armas. _

_Ormazd … - Cyrus el Grande no podía creer lo que veía y se arrodilló de inmediato. _

_No es necesario que os arrodilléis, Rey Cyrus. _

_Como gustéis … - El Rey se levantó. - ¿Qué os trae aquí? _

_Debemos hablar, preferiblemente a solas. _

_¿Hablar? – El Rey miró a sus soldados y éstos abandonaron la sala de inmediato. - ¿Qué ocurre? _

_Supongo que estáis al tanto de los asesinatos que vienen aconteciendo en los últimos meses. _

_Sí. Es una desgracia. Algunos de los gobernantes asesinados eran aliados de Persia. ¿Por qué lo decís?_

_Me temo que sois el siguiente de la lista. _

_¡¿Qué?! – Cyrus el Grande retrocedió llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada. - ¡¿Habéis venido a llevarme?! _

_¡No, no! Todo lo contrario. Vengo a advertiros. – El Rey de Persia recuperó la compostura, confuso. – Hemos descubierto que quien está detrás de todo este caos es una de nuestras Diosas. Llegará aquí de un momento a otro fingiendo ser una cortesana con la intención de seduciros. _

_¿Queréis que me enfrente a ella? _

_Aunque conozco vuestra destreza con la espada, esta es una batalla que no podéis ganar. Esta Diosa es más poderosa que ningún otro de nuestra raza. Debéis confiar en mí y seguirle el juego. _

_¿Pretendéis que me acueste con ella? _

_Es lo que viene buscando. Parece que el placer humano le atrae. Es preciso que la complazcáis hasta que esté agotada. _

_Pero, estaré a su merced. ¡Me matará! _

_Calma, mi Rey. Aún no he terminado. – En las manos de Ormazd apareció un frasco. – Este brebaje es un potente somnífero, el único capaz de dormir a un Dios. Ofrecedle una copa de vino antes de que hagáis nada con ella y el agotamiento y esto harán su trabajo. Cuando caiga dormida, salid de la habitación y yo entraré. Para cuando despierte, vos no estaréis a su alcance y estará demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a mí. _

_¿Qué vais a hacerle? _

_Pagará por lo que ha hecho. Una Diosa del Tiempo jamás debería cambiar el curso de la Línea del Tiempo. _

_¿La Diosa del Tiempo? _

_Sí … - Ormazd se giró, sintiendo mi presencia. – Ya está aquí. Haced lo que os he dicho. Si no la paramos ahora, no habrá otra ocasión."_

Sí, Ormazd me había tendido una trampa. Y yo caí como una idiota …

"_Todo ocurrió tal y como él planeó. Tras presentarme como una cortesana, el Rey me dio su aprobación y me llevó a sus aposentos. Allí me ofreció una copa de vino que acepté sin dudarlo. Grave error por mi parte. Conforme pasaban los minutos me iba sintiendo más y más cansada, hasta que, mientras el Rey satisfacía sus más bajos deseos, caí dormida, incapaz de mantenerme despierta. Con cuidado, se apartó de mi lado, se vistió y abrió la puerta. _

_Ya está dormida. _

_Excelente. – Dijo Ormazd, entrando. - Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que despierte … _

_Un par de horas más tarde abrí los ojos. Me sentía adormecida aún, pero tenía una misión que cumplir. Estiré el brazo buscando mi ropa en el suelo y alcancé una daga que llevaba oculta en mi bota. Pero cuando me giré para apuñalar al Rey de Persia, éste no estaba allí. _

_¡¿Qué?! – Exclamé, mirando la cama de arriba abajo. _

_Al parecer tu plan ha fallado … - Oí una voz. _

_¡¿Qué?! – Coloqué las sábanas alrededor de mi cuerpo y me levanté como buenamente pude. - ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Se hizo la luz, y, de entre las sombras, apareció una figura que conocía. – Ormazd … _

_Me había quedado de piedra. No esperaba verle allí, y menos mirándome con aquellos ojos. Podía ver decepción en ellos, pero también ira, y la ira de un Dios como Ormazd es algo que nunca se debe provocar … Y cuando digo nunca, ¡es nunca! _

_Ormazd … - Dije, retrocediendo. - ¿Qué … Qué haces tú aquí? _

_No creo que seas tú quien deba hacer preguntas. – Ormazd se aproximó hacia mí, claramente enfadado. - ¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Nos has traicionado! _

_¡Estaba harta de ser despreciada! Mi poder es superior al vuestro, ¡pero no me dejáis usarlo! _

_¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Este es el motivo por el que no se te permitía usarlos! ¡Has alterado el curso del Tiempo! Y ahora vas a pagar por tu traición … _

_¡No podrás vencerme! – Amenacé, colocándome en posición. Viendo que Ormazd se disponía a atacar, me adelanté y lancé un ataque contra él. Pero el efecto del somnífero seguía presente en mi cuerpo y de mis manos apenas brotó una tenue luz. - ¡¿Pero qué?! _

_Eres poderosa, Kaileena. Pero también ingenua. – Ormazd me agarró del brazo bruscamente. – Tu orgullo te ha cegado. _

_¿Qué piensas hacerme …? – Le pregunté, aterrada. _

_Te permitimos existir con una condición. Has quebrantado las leyes de nuestro mundo, incumpliendo tu cometido. – Ormazd me miraba amenazante. – Ya sabes cuál es el castigo. _

_¿V-Vas a destruirme …? _

_Destruirte sería el camino fácil. Pero tus actos merecen un castigo mayor. – Conforme pronunciaba aquellas palabras, la mano con la que me sujetaba comenzó a brillar, y un terrible dolor sacudía mi cuerpo, debilitándome. – Kaileena, quedas relegada de tu cargo como Diosa. Hasta que saldes tu deuda, permanecerás en el Mundo de los mortales, despojada de tus poderes y desterrada. _

_Y, entonces, perdí el conocimiento. Caí al suelo inconsciente, completamente debilitada. Ormazd se quedó mirándome con odio. Había absorbido mis poderes y me había expulsado del Mundo de los Dioses._

_Cyrus el Grande entró en sus aposentos tras escuchar lo ocurrido y se colocó junto a Ormazd. Me miró, con una mezcla de sorpresa y lástima. No todos los humanos viven para ver la derrota de un Dios. _

_¿Se encuentra bien? – Se preocupó él. _

_Sí. Ya no causará más problemas. No podrá usar sus poderes. _

_¿Qué le pasará ahora? _

_Sufrirá destierro en este mundo. _

_Pero … ¿No será peligroso? _

_La enviaré allá donde no pueda hacer el mal. – Ormazd miró al Rey persa. – Necesitaré vuestra ayuda. _

_Y el Rey de Persia accedió a colaborar con Ormazd. Le cedió uno de sus barcos y sus soldados me colocaron en su interior, estando aún inconsciente. Ni comida ni agua. Ormazd quería que llegase a mi destino débil. _

_El barco comenzó a moverse solo, fruto de un hechizo. Ormazd, Cyrus y el pueblo de Babilonia observaban cómo el navío se alejaba del puerto poco a poco. _

_¿Adónde la enviáis? – Preguntó el monarca. _

_A una isla perdida en el océano de la que jamás podrá salir. _

_¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguro? _

_Sí. _

_¿Qué será de ella? _

_Estará prisionera allí hasta que se le permita volver a la civilización. Pero eso sólo pasará si su actitud cambia._

_Habláis con tristeza … _

_Kaileena era como una hija para mí … - Ormazd miraba hacia el barco. – Siempre la he defendido ante los demás Dioses. Jamás pensé que cometería alta traición … _

_Entonces el haberla desterrado debe ser duro para vos. _

_Lo es … Pero mi posición implica responsabilidad … Y saber qué hacer, aunque sea doloroso. _

_Sé de lo que habláis … _

_Sois un gran gobernante. Los Reinos a los que Kaileena ha despojado de sus reyes necesitarán un líder ahora. Sé que vos podréis cumplir con ese cometido. _

_Lo haré encantado. – El Rey de Persia se inclinó respetuosamente. – Os doy mi palabra. _

_Confío en vos. Ahora debo marcharme. _

_Ha sido un honor poder ayudaros._

_Gracias. _

_Tras despedirse, Ormazd regresó al Mundo de los Dioses para explicarles lo ocurrido. Mi reputación se fue al traste. Aquel día, me gané el odio de todos mis compañeros. _

_Desperté en el barco una semana más tarde. Débil y desorientada, salí a cubierta. Quería abandonar aquel navío, pero no veía tierra a mi alrededor. Sólo mar … _

_Ormazd … No … ¡No! _

_Intenté teletransportarme de vuelta a mi Mundo, pero no pude. Lo intenté una segunda vez, fracasé. Desesperada, corrí al interior del barco y comprobé que no había víveres. Ni comida, ni agua … Sabía que Ormazd me había despojado de mi inmortalidad. Iba a morir allí, en aquel barco. _

_Tras varias semanas en alta mar, el barco llegó finalmente a una pequeña isla. Muy debilitada, desembarqué y caí sobre la arena en orilla. Traté de no desmayarme. No muy lejos de allí vi una cascada de un río que fluía desde el interior de la isla. Aquella agua debía ser dulce. _

_Con dificultad, me arrastré hasta el diminuto lago que formaba la cascada entre unas rocas y caí en su interior. Las frías aguas de aquel lugar me espabilaron. Bebí un poco de agua y comprobé que no estaba salada. Entonces empecé a beber hasta saciar mi sed. Luego encontré un árbol cuyos frutos eran comestibles. _

_Aquel lugar estaba desierto. No había nadie. Fabriqué un pequeño refugio con algunos troncos y encontré alimento para sobrevivir. Esperé junto a la orilla durante días, esperando que Ormazd se arrepintiera y viniera a buscarme, más no apareció. _

_Decidí usar lo que me quedaba de mis poderes para construirme una fortaleza. Creé criaturas a partir de mi esencia para servirme. En unos meses tenía un castillo construido y un ejército a mi servicio. Había comprobado que la mayoría de mis poderes se habían desvanecido y que, para mi desgracia, había sido degradada a semidiosa. No moriría por el paso del tiempo, pero una simple espada podía acabar con mi vida. _

_Los años pasaron y mi paciencia se fue agotando. Las pocas esperanzas que albergaba fueron sustituidas por rencor y odio. Conocía el motivo de mi castigo y mis opciones para regresar a mi hogar y redimirme por mis errores. Pero tal era el orgullo que me cegaba, que me negué a ser amable con ningún humano. Prefería pasarme la eternidad allí a regresar de ese modo. _

_Mi carácter inocente y alegre fue sustituido por orgullo, odio, rencor y soberbia. Tenía las ideas claras: Cualquier humano que pusiera un pie en mi Isla sería torturado y ejecutado. Ellos fueron la causa de mi destierro, y pagarían muy caro por mi sufrimiento. _

_Pero necesitaba un título. Ya no podía llamarme Diosa puesto que no lo era. Así que necesitaba un apodo con el que los humanos me pudieran nombrar. Y entonces me vino a la mente "Emperatriz del Tiempo". Sonaba bien. Y puesto que necesitaba darme a conocer, cogí a algunos prisioneros y los devolví a sus hogares, moribundos en una balsa. _

_No tardo en correrse la voz y algunos caza recompensas osados aparecieron por mi Isla, pero corrieron la misma suerte que mis prisioneros. _

_Mis soldados no daban abasto lanzando cadáveres al mar. Yo observaba orgullosa, las aguas del mar tiñéndose de rojo conforme los cuerpos ensangrentados la llenaban. Sonreí. La Isla del Tiempo se ganó la frase de "aquel que va allí no regresa nunca" y la Emperatriz pasó a ser la mujer más temida del mundo. Y así, se perdió toda esperanza de que la Diosa del Tiempo volviese a ser la que era." _


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Miedo a ser madre**

_La Isla del Tiempo, una mañana tras una noche tormentosa. El mar había traído a la playa los restos de un barco naufragado la noche anterior durante la tormenta y varios cadáveres se acumulaban sobre la arena. _

_Yo observaba a mis soldados inspeccionar los restos del barco en busca de algún superviviente. Pero todos a los que encontraban habían muerto ahogados durante el naufragio. _

_A mis espaldas, un niño de uno años salió de un bote salvavidas que aún no se había revisado. En sus brazos llevaba un bebé, su hermano, de apenas unos meses de vida. Eran los únicos supervivientes. _

_Inconsciente de a lo que se enfrentaba, el pequeño se acercó a mí y tiró suavemente de mi vestido para llamar mi atención. _

_D-Disculpad … - Me giré y el pequeño retrocedió tímidamente. – T-Tengo frío, mis padres han muerto y tengo mucho miedo … _

_¿Qué llevas en tus brazos, niño? _

_M-Mi hermano … Por favor, ayudadnos … _

_¿Ayudaros? – Sonreí, pero no aquella no era una sonrisa de cordialidad, sino de maldad. - ¡Por supuesto! _

_Al instante, el chico se vio rodeado de soldados y dos de mis hombres le inmovilizaron. No comprendía nada. Asustado, se retorcía para proteger a su hermano. _

_¡No! ¡¿Qué hacéis?! ¡Dejadme! – Sin mostrar compasión, le arrebaté el pequeño bebé de sus manos. - ¡No! _

_¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Tienes miedo? – Sonreí. _

_¡Por favor no le hagáis nada! _

_Oh, tranquilo. No seré yo quien le haga daño … - En aquel momento, unas de mis bestias explosivas aparecieron a mis espaldas. El pequeño me miró horrorizado. – Mis mascotas necesitan comer, ¿sabes? _

_No … ¡No! ¡Por favor! _

_Dile adiós a tu hermanito, asqueroso humano. – Y sin dudarlo un instante, lancé al bebe a los pies de mis fieras bestias, que no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre la pobre criatura y devorar hasta sus huesos. El pequeño cayó de rodillas, llorando y traumatizado por lo que había visto. – Oh … ¿Estás triste? _

_Le habéis matado … - El pequeño no se atrevía a mirarme, llorando. _

_Lo siento. – Mentí, sonriendo. – Quizás quieras … ¿Unirte a él? _

_¡¿Qué?! _

_Y entre gritos, mis soldados lo empujaron hacia las bestias, que hicieron con él lo mismo que con el bebé. Observé impasible mientras el niño trataba de forcejear en vano con mis mascotas, gritando desesperadamente al tiempo que lo devoraban, su sangre fluyendo lentamente hasta llegar al mar. _

_Estas son mis leyes. Ningún humano que pise esta Isla deberá continuar con vida. Todo aquel que venga aquí será cruelmente torturado y ejecutado. – Miré a mis soldados. - ¿He hablado claro? _

_Sí, Emperatriz. _

_Bien. _

_Emperatriz, ¿qué hacemos con los cuerpos? _

_Dejádselos a los cuervos. Ellos se encargarán. _

_Y mientras mis soldados se libraban de los cadáveres, regresé a mi Castillo. Tenía una extraña y nueva sensación recorriéndome el cuerpo. Aquella era la primera vez que asesinaba a un niño. Mis manos se acababan de manchar de una sangre que jamás podría eliminar._

Abrí los ojos y desperté de aquella horrible pesadilla. Estaba sudando, acelerada. Mi corazón parecía estallar. Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme.

Por todos los Dioses … Menuda pesadilla …

Miré a Cyrus, que estaba profundamente dormido y parecía estar soñando con su padre, murmurando cosas dormido. Quise tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca. Así que me levanté a por un vaso de agua. Me acerqué hasta una mesita donde teníamos una jarra de agua y varios vasos. Me serví uno y bebí. Regresé a la cama, pero no podía quitarme ese sueño de la cabeza. Por más que quise, no logré pegar ojo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, Cyrus ya se había ido. Me sorprendió puesto que normalmente me tenía que levantar antes que él para acudir al Templo. Tenía un dolor de cabeza colosal. Había estado pensando en esa pesadilla toda la noche y apenas había conseguido dormir. Me negaba a salir de la cama. Estaba tan agotada que volví a dormirme.

Unos minutos más tarde, Asha y Leyla entraron para limpiar la habitación, como todas las mañanas. La joven recién llegada estaba aprendiendo sus deberes tan rápido como podía, siempre que su estado de salud se lo permitiese. Sin embargo, no esperaban verme aún en la cama, profundamente dormida, enredada en las sábanas, descolocadas tras otra noche de pasión y lujuria, y abrazada a las almohadas.

Uh … Asha. – La llamó Leyla en voz baja, señalándome. – Aún está dormida.

¿Tan tarde? Pero si tenía que acudir al Templo. – Asha se aproximó a la cama y me sacudió levemente. - ¿Kaileena? Despertad …

¿Qué? – Abrí los ojos, bostezando. – Asha, es muy temprano. Dejadme dormir y limpiad más tarde.

¿Temprano? Pero si ya es medio día …

¡¿Qué?! – Me incorporé de golpe. - ¡¿Es una broma?!

No. – Asha abrió las cortinas y vi que tenía razón. El Sol estaba ya en lo alto del horizonte.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Me he quedado dormida!

Salté de la cama y corrí a vestirme. No tenía tiempo que perder. Salí corriendo de mis aposentos y me apresuré a llegar al Templo. Los Sacerdotes estaban en la sala de descanso tomando té. Cuando entré, todos me miraron.

¡Vaya! Mirad quién decide aparecer. – Dijo uno de los Sacerdotes, sonriendo.

Ya pensábamos que no ibais a venir, Kaileena. – Me dijo Hassan mientras me sentaba junto a ellos. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me he quedado dormida.

Ah … ya … - Dijeron todos a la vez.

¿Qué? – No comprendía a qué venía semejante expresión. – Apenas dormí anoche.

Lo sabemos. – Me dijo Hassan, conteniendo la risa, al igual que los demás.

¿A qué vienen esas risas?

Oh, vamos Kaileena. No os hagáis la inocente.

¿Inocente? ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Todos sabemos que anoche estuvisteis muy "ocupada". – Hassan se rió.

¿Ocup …? – Inconscientemente, me sonrojé. - ¿C…Cómo sabéis …?

Bueno, quizás deberíais bajar un poco el volumen … - Dijo otro Sacerdote, sonriendo. – Pero no pasa nada. Sabemos por qué lo hacéis.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué …? – No comprendía nada de nada.

¿Cuándo sucederá el milagro? – Me preguntó Hassan. – Estamos todos ansiosos.

¿Milagro? ¿Qué milagro? – Ya comenzaban a asustarme, de verdad …

Bueno, ya sabéis … Lo que hacéis con el Príncipe tendrá que dar algún fruto tarde o temprano … - Incliné la cabeza, aún sin comprender qué querían decir. Hassan suspiró. - ¿Para cuándo el bebé?

¡¿BEBÉ?! Oooh no, no, no, no … - Me reí, muy nerviosa. – No va a haber ningún bebé.

¿Qué? – Los Sacerdotes parecían confusos. – Kaileena … Pero el Príncipe y vos …

¡Lo hacemos por puro placer! No hay ningún bebé en camino … - Cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

Pero debéis concebir un hijo, por lo menos. Necesitáis heredero que prolongue la estirpe de la Familia Real.

No hay ningún bebé en camino. – Repetí muy seria. – Y no lo habrá. No quiero tener hijos.

Pero el Príncipe …

¡Me da igual lo que Cyrus quiera! Esto es algo a lo que no estoy dispuesta a ceder. ¡No voy a tener ningún hijo! – Me levanté, indignada y caminé hacia la puerta. - ¡Adiós!

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Los sacerdotes miraban hacia la puerta muy callados, pero se mostraban indiferentes a mi enfado.

Dadle tiempo. Las señales son claras. La Diosa Anahita ha enviado una señal, y cada vez que la Diosa de la Fertilidad manda una señal, alguna mujer de la Familia Real se queda embarazada. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo …

Decidí hacer algunas de mis tareas antes de marcharme. No estaba de humor. La insistencia de los Sacerdotes me había sacado de mis casillas. ¿Quiénes se creían ellos que eran para decirme aquello? Estaba totalmente irritada.

Justo cuando me iba, me fijé en que las velas de la Diosa Anahita estaban apagadas.

Qué extraño … Juraría que hace un momento estaban todas encendidas.

Me acerqué a otro altar y cogí una vela para encenderlas. Mientras lo hacía, miré a la estatua y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, pues parecía tener sus ojos posados en mí.

Voy a perder la cabeza …

Me giré para dejar la vela donde estaba cuando, a mis espaldas, el espíritu de la Diosa brotó de la estatua, sonriendo. Sin que yo me diera cuenta, se aproximó a mí y me rozó el hombro con la mano. Cuando me di la vuelta al sentir que alguien me rozaba, se desvaneció y no vi a nadie. Miré a mi alrededor, confusa.

Definitivamente … Todo este asunto me va a volver loca.

Me marché de vuelta a Palacio. En aquel momento sólo quería tumbarme en la cama y olvidarme de todo el asunto de ser madre.

Sin embargo, en el Mundo de los Dioses, sus planes eran otro. Básicamente, consistían en hacer justo lo contrario a lo que yo deseaba. Técnicamente, al ser yo un ser divino, concebir un bebé con un mortal era algo imposible. Pero claro, a los Dioses que pueden modificar las cosas les encanta trastear en los asuntos donde no les llaman, y habían acordado entre todos darle un empujoncito a mi relación con Cyrus sin que yo les pidiera nada.

Todos los Dioses esperaban el regreso de Anahita en la Sala de Reuniones. Cuando volvió, tenía una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en el rostro.

¿Y bien? – Preguntó Ormazd. - ¿Lo has conseguido?

Sí. Un simple roce y Kaileena ha recibido mi bendición. La próxima vez que Cyrus y ella yazcan, quedará embarazada.

¡Bien! – Aplaudieron los demás.

Buen trabajo, Anahita. – Le dijo Ormazd. – Kaileena pronto sabrá lo que es ser madre.

Encantador, ¿verdad? Ser madre era lo último que deseaba, y mandan a Anahita a que me bendijera con fertilidad. Y no es una bendición cualquiera. Cuando Anahija bendice a una mujer para tener un hijo, es cien por cien seguro que lo concebirá en el siguiente intento. Estaba condenada …

Cuando llegué a mis aposentos, Cyrus ya había regresado de su sesión de entrenamiento y se acababa de bañar. Sería cosa del destino, o manipulación de los Dioses. Pero al pobre Cyrus se le ocurrió que aquel momento sería adecuado para tener aquella charla que Malik le aconsejó que tuviera conmigo.

Hola Kaileena. – Me besó en la frente. - ¿Cómo estás hoy? Has vuelto muy pronto del Templo.

Los Sacerdotes me han estado lavando el cerebro … - Le dije, bastante irritada. – Están empeñados en que tenemos que tener un hijo pronto, sí o sí.

De eso precisamente quería hablarte … - Me dijo, mostrándose inseguro.

Oh, ¿tú también? – Me acerqué a un escritorio a dejar unos papeles, dándole la espalda.- No sé por qué estáis todos tan empeñados. Ambos sabemos que no vamos a tener un hijo.

Pero … Yo sí quiero tener uno …

¿Qué? – Le miré. – Cyrus … No te ofendas, pero los dos sabemos que tú no puedes tener hijos.

Espera … Eso es un golpe muy bajo. ¡Y aún no sabemos si podré tenerlos o no!

¿Tú me has visto vomitando y actuando de un modo extraño? No. Seamos realistas. No puedes concebir un hijo, yo no quiero hijos y podemos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio sin temores. – Sonreí.

Disfrutaría más si tuviésemos un hijo juntos … - Cyrus me habló en un tono muy serio. Estaba claro que lo que había dicho le había molestado.

Cyrus, no vamos a tener ningún hijo. – Respondí en el mismo tono que él había empleado.

Te quedarás embarazada tarde o temprano. Lo hacemos todas las noches …

Pues ya no lo haremos.

¡¿Qué?!

Lo que oyes.

¡Ja! – Cyrus se lo tomaba a broma. - ¿Me estás diciendo que renuncias al sexo de por vida?

Puedo vivir sin él.

Estás de broma …

Hablo muy en serio. A partir de este momento, no volveremos a hacerlo jamás.

Sin decir nada más, me marché dando un portazo. Je, seguro que en el Mundo de los Dioses, mis compañeros se dieron cabezazos contra las paredes. Había echado a perder todos sus planes.

Cyrus se quedó de piedra. Jamás pensó que le daría aquella contestación. Aquello iba a ser una tortura para él. No es por ser presumida, pero no todas las mujeres tienen un cuerpo como el mío. Para algo soy una Diosa.

Pasó una semana y Cyrus no logró tocarme. Seguía en mis trece y no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Comenzaba a desesperarse viendo que iba en serio y decidió acudir a Farah, quien, en el momento en que él decidió ir a visitarla, estaba charlando en sus aposentos con Arsalan.

La relación que guardaban era mucho mejor que antes. Arsalan conocía los motivos por los que Farah estaba tan irritada, y el ofrecerse a escucharla y darle entretenimiento les había ayudado a llevarse mucho mejor, hasta el punto de que Arsalan pasó a ser íntimo amigo de Farah, llegando ésta a contarle cosas que ni siquiera le había contado a Malik … Cosas realmente íntimas.

¿En serio? – Arsalan se reía. – Me estás tomando el pelo.

Te lo digo muy en serio, de verdad. – Farah también se reía.

Tú no pareces la típica mujer a la que le guste eso.

Me llama la atención, aunque no sé si sería capaz de hacerlo.

Podrías pedírselo a Malik …

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, seguido de una oleada de carcajadas. Entonces, Cyrus llamó a la puerta. Farah se levantó y le abrió.

¡Hola Cyrus! Pasa.

¡Vaya! – Cyrus se sorprendió al verles juntos de tan buen humor. – Estáis juntos y no os estáis dando tortas. ¿A qué se debe?

Oh, Arsalan me ha demostrado que sabe ser todo un caballero y muy buen amigo. – Le explicó ella, sentándose junto a Arsalan en el borde de la cama. – Es muy simpático.

Sí, cuando quiero puedo ser el hombre perfecto.

Para ser el hombre perfecto tendrías que peinarte.

¡Bah! Admite que así estoy de muerte.

Te lo tienes muy creído …

Cualquiera que os escuche y no sepa que sois cuñados pensaría que estáis enamorados el uno del otro … - Les dijo Cyrus.

¡No seas ridículo! Yo jamás tocaría a la esposa de ninguno de mis hermanos.

¿Ah no? – Cyrus levantó una ceja. - ¿Y cuando casi me arrebataste a Kaileena?

Hombre, aquello iba de broma … Tratábamos de ponerte celoso.

Bueno, ya basta. – Farah miró a Cyrus. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Pues … - Cyrus cogió una silla y se sentó. – Lo cierto es que necesito consejo …

¿Qué ha pasado? – Se preocupó Farah.

¿Has discutido con Kaileena?

Sí … Y no … - Cyrus suspiró. – Veréis, tuve una charla con Malik sobre … En fin … Ya sabéis …

No, no sabemos. – Arsalan le miraba muy confuso, al igual que Farah.

Vosotros ya sabéis lo que ocurrió cuando él y yo nos enfrentamos a Saman …

¡Ah! Sí, eso … Vale. – Farah no tardó en captar el mensaje. - ¿Y qué ocurre?

Bueno, Kaileena y yo ya llevamos un par de meses casados … Y …

¡No digas más! ¡Hay un mini Cyrus en camino! – Arsalan se levantó, sonriendo. – O una mini Kaileena, ya se verá.

Lo cierto es que es justo lo contrario …

¿Aún no se ha quedado Kaileena embarazada? – Le preguntó Farah, inclinando la cabeza.

No …

Oh, bueno Cyrus, esas cosas llevan tiempo. – Le dijo ella.

Sí, además, mientras ocurre o no ocurre el milagro … ¡Podéis disfrutar el uno del otro!

Es que Kaileena ya no quiere hacerlo más …

¡¿Qué!? – Exclamaron ambos.

Malik me sugirió que hablase con ella, pero al parecer en el Templo los Sacerdotes le han estado hablando sobre tener un hijo y … ¡Dice que no quiere tener ningún hijo conmigo!

Oh … - Farah descendió la mirada, recordando sus largas charlas conmigo sobre ese tema.

¿Kaileena ha renunciado al sexo? ¡¿En serio?!

Muy en serio. Está irritadísima. Ya lleva una semana que no me deja ni tocarla. ¡No sé qué hacer!

Cyrus, Kaileena está asustada. –Explicó Farah. - No se siente preparada para dar ese paso.

Sí, dale tiempo. No podrá resistirse para siempre.

¿Vosotros creéis …?

Arsalan tiene razón. Es una mujer y las mujeres también tenemos nuestras necesidades. Tarde o temprano acabará cediendo. Dale unos días para que ponga en orden sus ideas.

Sí, ya verás como una noche, sin previo aviso, se te lanza encima pidiendo que la hagas tuya.

Arsalan, has estado con demasiadas cortesanas. – Le dijo Farah. – Ten paciencia, Cyrus.

Está bien … Gracias.

Cyrus no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera a funcionar, pero no tenía más opciones. Esperó, pero los días pasaron y yo seguía sin dejar que se me acercase. Tal era su desesperación, que decidió recurrir a los había visto a Cyrus rezar, y mucho menos ir a un Templo a pedir consejo a los Dioses.

Así pues, una mañana en la que la estación veraniega nos acosaba con una de esas olas de calor que nadie es capaz de soportar, decidió ir al Templo. Lo cierto es que allí la temperatura era algo más agradable. Era un edificio grande y con poca gente. Pero, aún así, hacía calor. Mucho calor.

La sala principal estaba vacía. Los Sacerdotes habían ido a refrescarse un poco y yo me encontraba en la biblioteca del Templo, traduciendo unos textos antiguos. Cyrus entró y se acercó a la estatua de Ormazd. La observó con tristeza, sin saber qué hacer realmente, pues nunca había pedido ayuda a los Dioses.

Ormazd … - Cyrus miró al suelo y suspiró. – Sé que seguramente esto sea una pérdida de tiempo, pero no sé a quién más acudir. Deseo tener un hijo con Kaileena, pero ella se niega. ¿Qué debo hacer? Lo he probado todo … - Le temblaba la voz, estaba realmente desesperado. - ¿Acaso debo seguir intentándolo o debería tirar la toalla? Necesito una señal …

Y en aquel preciso instante …

Vaya … Hola, Cyrus.

Cuando Cyrus se giró, me vio acercarme hasta donde estaba él. Debo admitir que estaba un poco pálido. Me arrodillé a los pies de la estatua para encender unas cuantas velas. Mientras tanto, él no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Señal recibida … - Murmuró y, acto seguido, se arrodilló a mi lado. - ¿Qué haces?

Encender unas velas. El Templo está muy oscuro.

¿No estás cansada? – Cyrus colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente.

Cyrus, ¿qué haces …?

Deberías parar un rato y descansar … - Descendió una de sus manos por mi espalda y la introdujo bajo mi vestido.

¡Cyrus! Saca la mano de ahí ahora mismo. – Pero él no me hizo ni caso. No sé si sería el calor, el hecho de que llevaba casi un mes sin hacer el amor o el que nos pudieran descubrir, pero lo cierto es que me estaba encendiendo … - Para …

Pero si esto te gusta … - Para aumentar mi tortura, comenzó a besarme el cuello, arrancando leves suspiros de mi garganta. – No lo niegues.

Cyrus, ya te he dicho que yo no … - Cyrus movió su mano bajo mi vestido, encendiéndome aún más. – Aaah … - Fui incapaz de resistirme. – Cyrus …

Ven aquí. – De un movimiento, me dejó sobre el suelo y comenzó a besarme, abriéndose paso entre las telas de mi vestido.

Cyrus, no … Aquí nos pueden ver.

Pues vayamos a otro sitio. – Continuó besándome el cuello.

Apartándole de mí, me levanté y le conduje a la sala de descanso del Templo. Allí no había nadie. Entramos, cerré la puerta con llave y Cyrus me tomó en sus brazos. Me senté en el borde de una mesa y le rodeé con las piernas, atrayéndole más a mí. Él besaba mi cuerpo, acariciando con sus manos mis muslos, llevándome a mi perdición. Pero, de pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Espera, espera. – Le susurré, apartándole de mí. Entonces, pude oír unas voces al otro lado de la puerta. - ¡Los Sacerdotes!

Pues hagamos como que no estamos. – Cyrus trató de continuar besándome, pero no se lo permití.

¡¿Estás loco?! Si nos encuentran haciendo el amor aquí nos meteremos en un buen lío.

¿Kaileena? – Uno de los Sacerdotes me llamó. - ¿Estáis ahí?

Uhm … ¡Sí! ¡Un momento! – Miré a Cyrus. - ¡Tienes que irte!

¡¿Y cómo quieres que salga?!

¡La ventana, corre! – Le dije, empujándole.

Vale, vale. – Cyrus saltó y se colgó del saliente. – Reúnete conmigo en nuestros aposentos.

Está bien, ahora vete.

Cyrus saltó y se marchó de allí. Tan rápido como pude, me recoloqué el vestido un poco, respiré profundo y abrí la puerta, tratando de ocultar mi más que evidente excitación.

¡Hola! – Dije, muy nerviosa. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y estaba sudando. – Hace calor hoy, ¿eh?

Sí … - Respondió Hassan, confuso. - ¿Qué hacíais ahí dentro?

Oh, nada. Sólo descansar. Es una sala de descanso al fin y al cabo. – Me reí muy nerviosa. – Bueno … Creo que voy a marcharme … - Dije, alejándome poco a poco. - ¡Adiós!

Los Sacerdotes se quedaron mirándome, atónitos. Sabían que había algo raro en mí. Pero no sabían exactamente el qué.

Me apresuré a llegar a mis aposentos. Mi cuerpo ardía y necesitaba encontrarme con Cyrus de una vez por todas. Abrí la puerta y, nada más entrar, Cyrus la cerró de golpe y me empujó contra la cama. Nos despojamos de nuestras ropas lanzándolas al aire e hicimos el amor como nunca. Todo el Palacio nos escuchó, y es que cuando Cyrus se pone manos a la obra no hay manera de hacerme callar.

Caímos exhaustos sobre la cama, jadeando después de la dura sesión de "ejercicio" que habíamos tenido. Estaba embriagada de placer, totalmente incapaz de sentirme enfadada o irritada.

Vaya, Cyrus … Eso ha sido … ¡Sublime!

Sí. – Respondió él, tratando de recuperar el aliento. – La verdad es que ha sido increíble.

De las mejores veces …

Abracé a Cyrus y le besé en la mejilla, sonriendo. Comenzamos a besarnos, ya más relajados y nos pasamos el resto del día allí escondidos, con las cortinas evitando que la luz penetrase en nuestros aposentos. Poco sabía yo que aquel dulce momento de felicidad había sido un tremendo error que comenzaría a pagar muy pronto …


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Problemas por doquier**

Se dice que los Dioses ponen a prueba a los nuevos Reyes para demostrar su valía y ganarse el respeto de su gente. La situación en la que estaba Babilonia ya era una prueba dura, pero no era nada comparado con lo que estaba por venir.

A la crisis de la ciudad se sumaban los problemas internos. Las discusiones entre Malik y Farah iban en aumento, hasta el punto de que se habían arrojado objetos entre ellos como jarrones, libros … Sin contar los numerosos insultos que se lanzaban el uno al otro.

Conforme pasaban los días y la relación entre Malik y Farah se tensaba, nosotros nos preocupábamos notablemente, temiendo que uno de los dos pudiera llegar a hacer una locura, pues conocíamos de sobra de lo que ambos eran capaces de hacer.

Aquella noche, Malik se quedó hasta tarde en la Sala del Consejo, revisando los archivos y los numerosos informes sobre la situación de la ciudad. Si bien mis sugerencias habían suavizado algunos problemas, habían surgido otros mucho peores. Los árabes, aprovechando la debilidad de Persia, habían comenzado a amenazar con invadir nuestro territorio, estresando a Malik aún más.

Llegó a sus aposentos completamente exhausto. Al entrar, vio a Farah ocupando toda la cama y no quiso despertarla. En silencio, colocó los cojines que había sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea a modo de almohada, se tumbó y trató de dormirse. Pero no lo lograría. Segundos después, sintió que alguien le daba un puntapié en la espalda. Cuando se giró y alzó la mirada, vio a Farah mirándole, con la misma expresión seria de todas las noches. Pero aunque le mirase así, él sabía que le seguía queriendo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio sonreír? Durante la guerra, ella era la que le daba ánimos para seguir adelante. Pero ahora, la dulzura con la que solía tratarle se había convertido en amargura. El falta de atención de Malik y la poca comprensión de Farah amenazaba seriamente su matrimonio. El único que parecía no darse cuenta era Malik, que confiaba ciegamente en que el amor que había entre ellos era indestructible.

¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó él.

¿Qué haces ahí?

Dormir.

¿Tan poco te importo que ya ni duermes a mi lado? – El tono que Farah estaba empleando rebosaba ira contenida.

No quería despertarte.

Ya … - Farah estaba tan cegada por la rabia que no era capaz de ver el agotamiento que mostraba el rostro de Malik.

Farah, por favor. Estoy hecho polvo. Llevo sin dormir en condiciones una semana …

Y yo llevo meses sin sentirme amada. ¿Quién crees que lo está pasando peor?

Escucha … - Malik se levantó. – Sé que no he estado contigo, y he hecho mal al dejarte de lado. Pero entiende que el Reino está al borde de la destrucción. No sé qué hacer, Farah.

¡¿Qué tal… centrarte en tu matrimonio?!

¡¿Y dejar de lado el Reino?! ¡Sería la ruina!

¡Ah! ¡Al fin lo admites! ¡El Reino está por encima de mí!

Farah, por favor …

¡No, no! Ya lo has dejado claro. Pues por lo que a mí respecta, si tanto te importa el Reino, ¡hoy puedes dormir en el suelo!

Realmente enfadada, Farah regresó a la cama, le lanzó a Malik con asco una almohada y se fue a dormir. Él se quedó mirando al suelo, abatido. Suspiró deprimido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era Persia o Farah. Si elegía a la primera, su esposa estaría furiosa. Pero si elegía a Farah, el Reino desaparecería.

Tras meditarlo profundamente, decidió que pasaría el día siguiente con ella. El Reino podía esperar sólo un día. Ya pensaría en algo. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con su esposa. Así que regresó a la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Farah no estaba a su lado. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. El Sol estaba en lo alto del horizonte. Se había quedado dormido. Corrió a vestirse y salió en su busca. La encontró en los Jardines junto a Arsalan, jugando con Darab.

¡Vaya! Mira quién viene por ahí. – Dijo Arsalan al ver a Malik aproximándose a ellos bostezando. - ¿Alguien se ha quedado dormido hoy?

Hola Arsalan. – Malik miró a Farah. Ella ni le dirigía la palabra. - ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Tenía planes con Arsalan.

Oh … Entiendo. – Malik miró al suelo.

Arsalan veía el ambiente muy tenso y no sabía qué hacer. Farah seguía enfadada con Malik, a pesar de que él había dejado de lado sus deberes como Rey para pasar un día con ella.

¿Quieres que me vaya? – Farah no le respondió. – Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Espera, espera. – Intervino Arsalan antes de que Malik se girase para irse. – Podemos ir todos juntos.

¡Pero Arsalan! – Protestó Farah.

¡Es tu marido, Farah!

No … - Dijo Malik, viendo la reacción de Farah. – Está claro que ella no quiere que vaya con vosotros. Si está enfadada conmigo mi presencia no será grata … Mejor me voy.

Malik se alejó, cabizbajo, observado por Arsalan. Farah seguía sin mirarle, claramente enfadada por él, ignorando a su propio marido.

Farah, ¿por qué lo has hecho? Para una vez que se queda vas y lo echas tú …

Estoy harta de él. Anoche dejó claro que para él, el Reino es más importante.

Farah, Malik está bajo mucha presión. No puedes culparle a él de la situación del Reino.

Pero sí de la de nuestra relación. – Arsalan la miró muy serio. – Por lo que a mí respecta, lo único que nos une en este momento es el matrimonio.

¿Le amas?

¿Qué?

¿Le amas o no?

Farah guardó silencio.

No lo sé. Me he esforzado en mantener vivo ese sentimiento. Pero no veo que él sienta lo mismo. ¿Por qué esforzarse en algo que no tiene solución?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Necesito algo que claramente Malik no me da …

No puedes anular tu matrimonio.

Pero hay otras salidas …

Farah … ¿No estarás pensando en … cometer adulterio? ¡Sabes la pena por ello! Podrían torturarte … ¡Incluso ejecutarte por ello!

Mientras él no lo sepa …

Farah … Por favor … - Arsalan estaba realmente preocupado. – No quiero que te pase nada malo.

¿Qué te ocurre? ¿A qué viene semejante preocupación?

¿Yo? ¡Nada! Es sólo que … Uh … ¡Me preocupo por ti! – Arsalan se puso muy nervioso. – Eres parte de mi familia.

Ya …

Farah miró a Arsalan fijamente, como intentando descifrar su mirada preocupada. Aquello no era más que un muro que trataba de ocultar otra clase de sentimientos muy distintos a lo que se podía esperar de él.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba en el Templo, cumpliendo con mis labores de Sacerdotisa, para variar. Iba de un lado para otro sin tener ni idea de lo que el destino me aguardaba, escuchando a lo lejos los murmullos de los otros Sacerdotes.

Una pareja de recién casados acudió a mí en busca de consejo. Deseaban tener un hijo, pero los Dioses no les habían bendecido con el milagro. Les dije que Anahita era la Diosa de la Fertilidad, y que si le rezaban, quizá ella les podría ayudar. Así que decidieron hacerle una ofrenda floral.

Fui a buscar un jarrón para las flores y, mientras las colocaba en su interior a los pies de la estatua, alguien me habló a mis espaldas.

¿Qué tal te va? – Me giré dando un salto y vi que era Anahita, sonriendo. – ¡Tranquila! – Se rió.

¡¿Anahita?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensaba que el vínculo estaba roto …

Creo que tengo correspondencia. – Dijo, apuntando con el dedo hacia las flores.

Oh … Sí. Son de una pareja. Desean tener un hijo.

Ya veo. – Las cogió. – Siento su energía. Sus sentimientos son puros. Creo que les haré una visita. – Sonrió. – Y tú … ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Perfectamente.

¿Va todo bien? – Sonrió pícaramente. - ¿Algo que quieras pedir?

No te ofendas, pero de todos los Dioses que existen, eres la última a la que quiero ver, y mucho menos quiero pedirte algo a ti precisamente.

Oh, vamos … Ni que fuera a hacerte daño … - Dijo ella, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

¡Ah no! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Aléjate de mí! Sé qué haces cuando tocas a alguien. ¡No caeré en tu trampa!

Tranquilízate.

¡Márchate!

Pero si yo sólo …

¡Largo!

Está bien, está bien … Como desees.

Anahita desapareció dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo. Cuando se disipó, pude ver a Malik entrando al Templo. Me extrañaba verlo allí. Parecía decaído.

¿Malik? – Me acerqué a él. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Oh … Hola Kaileena … - Saludó él, mirando al suelo.

¿Va todo bien? – Me preocupé.

Quería pedirte consejo … Si no te importa.

¡Claro que no me importa! ¿Qué ocurre?

Es Farah … - Suspiró. – No sé qué hacer.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Me ha rechazado.

¿Rechazado?

He dejado a un lado mis deberes como Rey para estar con ella hoy y me ha rechazado delante de Arsalan … Ya había hecho planes con él.

¿Volvisteis a discutir anoche?

Sí …

Malik … - Suspiré. – Tienes que hablar con ella sobre esto.

¡Lo intento! Pero se niega a escuchar. Ella …

¡Majestad! – Gritó un soldado que venía corriendo. – Mi Señor …

Respirad, soldado. – Le dijo él, mostrándose serio. El soldado se paró a recuperar el aliento. - ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Algo horrible! ¡Tenéis que acompañarme! ¡El río se ha secado!

¡¿Qué?! – Malik me miró. – Kaileena, tengo que ir.

Voy contigo.

Tras avisar a los Sacerdotes de que me marchaba, seguimos al soldado hasta el puerto. Cyrus ya estaba en los muelles, esperándonos. La gente se amontonaba alrededor, observando horrorizados el lecho del río. Apenas tenía agua.

¡Apartad, apartad! – Gritaba el soldado. - ¡Dejad paso al Rey!

¡Malik! – Cyrus nos miró, claramente preocupado.

¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – Preguntó él, alarmado. Cuando vio el estado del río se quedó paralizado. – Dioses …

El río se ha quedado sin agua de la noche a la mañana … - Nos dijo.

Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – Observé alarmada el estado de los muelles. Los barcos descansando sobre la tierra. – El agua no puede desvanecerse así, sin más.

Esto nunca había sucedido. – Cyrus miró a Malik. – Malik, ¿qué hacemos?

Envía patrullas a comprobar el curso del río. – Luego me miró a mí. – Kaileena, convoca a los Consejeros, que estén en el Salón del Trono en una hora.

Dicho y hecho. En menos de una hora todos los Consejeros estaban en el Salón del Trono. Malik estaba sentado en su Trono y, a su lado, estábamos Cyrus y yo.

Los Consejeros se gritaban entre ellos, al borde de un ataque de pánico. Malik tenía la mirada perdida, pensativo.

¡Esto es el fin! – Gritaba uno.

¡Babilonia está acabada!

¡¿Qué haremos sin el río?! ¡No podremos vivir!

Malik no decía nada. Parecía estar buscando alguna razón lógica a aquel hecho insólito. Yo le miraba, esperando que dijera algo. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba. Babilonia ya tenía suficientes problemas y, ahora, la principal fuente de ingresos de la ciudad, que era la pesca, se veía imposible de realizar porque el río estaba seco. Los Consejeros estaban completamente fuera de sí, tenía que hacer algo.

¡Tendremos que abandonar la ciudad!

No iremos a ningún sitio. – Dijo, alzando la voz. Se levantó y descendió hasta a ellos por las escaleras. – Todo esto tiene que tener una explicación.

¡¿Explicación?! ¡El Eufrates está seco!

¡Y algún motivo habrá! – Gritó él autoritariamente. – Debemos mantener la calma.

¡Los Dioses nos envían una sequía para acabar con nosotros! ¡Seguro!

Decid, Kaileena, ¿qué pretenden los Dioses? – Me preguntó Asghar. - ¿Por qué quieren eliminarnos?

¿Eliminarnos? – Repetí, confusa. Todos me miraban. – Los Dioses no quieren eliminarnos.

¿Estáis segura? – Insistió. - ¿Acaso no es esto obra suya? ¿Les habéis dicho que nos hagan sufrir? ¿Quién si no haría algo así?

Mi vínculo con los Dioses está roto. Yo no puedo comunicarme con ellos ahora. Y aunque así fuera, ¡ellos jamás harían algo así contra esta ciudad! ¡Jamás dañarían a los descendientes de Cyrus el Grande!

¡¿Y eso por qué?!

¡Porque Cyrus el Grande ayudó a Ormazd a encerrarme! – Estallé.

El Salón del Trono se quedó en silencio. Todos me miraban. Malik y Cyrus no podían creer lo que acababan de oír. Suspiré y miré al suelo. Asghar sonreía.

Vaya, vaya … - Dijo. – Parece que la Gran Consejera se ha caído de su pedestal.

Kaileena … - Cyrus estaba pálido. – ¿Tú …? – No pudo terminar la frase y yo desvíe la mirada.

Kaileena, creo que será mejor que te retires. – Me dijo Malik. Sin decir nada ni levantar la mirada, me apresuré a marcharme. Malik suspiró. – Cyrus, infórmame en cuanto regresen las patrullas.

Sí.

Doy la reunión por finalizada. Podéis retiraros. – Malik se acercó a Cyrus y le habló al oído. – Hablemos con Kaileena.

Ambos hermanos fueron a buscarme. Yo estaba en mis aposentos, en el balcón, pensando sobre todo lo ocurrido. Yo misma me había descubierto. Ahora todos sabían que intenté asesinar al antepasado de Cyrus, Malik y Arsalan y que, si Ormazd no hubiera intervenido, ninguno de ellos estarían aquí. La poca confianza que los demás Consejeros podían tener en mí acababa de esfumarse. Suspiré derrotada. Cyrus y Malik entraron y me vieron allí. Se acercaron y me hablaron en tono suave.

¿Kaileena? – Me llamó Cyrus.

¿Qué …?

¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó Malik en tono cordial.

Sí … Claro. – Me di la vuelta y me apoyé en la barandilla de piedra del balcón.

¿Es cierto que intentaste asesinar a nuestro antepasado? – Me preguntó Cyrus.

Sí. Es cierto. El fue mi último objetivo antes de que Ormazd me descubriera y me enviase a la Isla …

¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – Cyrus se sentía herido. – Creía que había confianza entre nosotros…

Cyrus, no te lo conté porque intento dejar atrás mi pasado. Odio lo que fui y todo lo que hice. – Suspiré. – Sólo intento cambiar …

Pero para cambiar tienes que ser sincera, Kaileena. – Dijo Malik. – No es bueno que ocultes ese tipo de cosas.

Te estabas labrando una buena reputación y la has arruinado …

¿Reputación? No me hagáis reír. – Me crucé de brazos mirando a un lado. – El Consejo no me traga.

Kaileena, tus propuestas han estado dando resultado. Casi todos los Consejeros te tenían por una mujer sabia y respetable.

Debo suponer que los restantes son Asghar y sus compinches, ¿verdad?

Asghar es … Difícil.

Dime una cosa, Malik. ¿Por qué le elegiste? ¿Qué tiene ese hombre? ¡Es un esclavista!

En su juventud sirvió valerosamente a mi Padre …

Y ahora es el nuevo Yashar. – Protesté, indignada. – Está deseando que me eches.

¡No voy a echarte!

Kaileena, pudiste con Yashar. – Dijo Cyrus. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podrás con Asghar?

Yo … - Bajé la cabeza. – No lo sé.

Kaileena … - Malik me rodeó con el brazo amistosamente. – Tienes una familia que te adora, amigos, gente que te admira y te respeta …

Sí, Asghar no tiene nada de eso. – Cyrus se rió.

Ese está más solo que un prisionero aislado del mundo. – Malik también se rió. – Kaileena, Asghar quería ser mi Consejero Personal. Te tiene envidia porque tú te has quedado con ese puesto. Y créeme, esa envidia le corroe por dentro.

¿En serio?

¡Deberías haber visto su cara cuando te nombré mi Consejera Personal! Estabas tan sorprendida que no te diste cuenta.

Sí, su cara era todo un poema.

Está bien … Lo capto.

Sé fuerte. – Me dijo Cyrus. – Demuéstrales lo que sabes.

Y hablando de ello … - Malik se puso serio. - ¿Tú qué opinas del asunto del río?

Dudo que sea obra de los Dioses. – Pensé durante un segundo. - ¿Tiene Persia algún enemigo río arriba?

Cerca del nacimiento del Éufrates está Karkemish … - Dijo Malik.

Esa ciudad pertenece a Asiria … - Murmuró Cyrus. - ¿Crees que los Asirios …?

Todo es posible. – Malik parecía tener sospechas. – Nuestras relaciones con Asiria nunca ha sido buena.

Creía que Asiria pertenecía a Persia … - Les dije, confusa.

Tras la muerte de Cyrus el Grande, se perdieron algunas ciudades. – Explicó Malik. - El territorio del Norte fue conquistado por unos extranjeros y nos arrebataron Asiria.

¿Crees que podrían haber bloqueado el curso del río? – Le pregunté.

El Rey de Asiria no asistió al funeral de nuestro padre … - Malik miró a Cyrus. – Podrían estar planeando invadirnos aprovechando nuestra debilidad.

¿Y qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó Cyrus, preocupado.

Esperemos a que las patrullas regresen esta noche. Si Kaileena está en lo cierto, iremos a Assur a hacerle una visita al viejo Rey Berker …

Lejos del caos que era Babilonia en aquel momento, Arsalan y Farah se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad. Habían decidido explorar los alrededores en busca de aventuras. Eso mantenía a Farah contenta, y aunque no podían ir muy lejos por Darab, el mero hecho de salir de Palacio le hacía sentirse libre.

Arsalan siempre le narraba historias de sus aventuras, y a Farah le encantaba conocer cosas de su pasado. Así que la llevó a su antiguo hogar, el molino de los que fueron sus padres adoptivos … O lo que quedaba de él.

¿Es aquí? – Preguntó ella, observando las ruinas del enorme molino.

Sí. Éste era mi hogar. – Arsalan lo miraba con nostalgia. – Ven, vamos dentro.

¿Es seguro?

Tranquila. Los muros que quedan son fuertes. De no ser por aquella guerra, el molino aún seguiría en pie. – Arsalan la ayudó a entrar y miró a su alrededor. – Aún puedo oír el sonido del río moviendo la noria del molino … - Y, entonces, cayó en la cuenta. – Un momento … La noria aún funciona, ¿por qué no se oye nada?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Espera aquí. – Arsalan trepó al piso superior y miró por una ventana que daba al río. - ¡Por todos los Dioses!

¡¿Qué ocurre?!

¡Sube! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Farah dejó a Darab en el suelo jugando con algunas piedras y trepó hasta Arsalan. Cuando miró por la ventana y vio el cauce del río completamente seco, no se lo podía creer.

Oh … Dioses …

Deberíamos volver. ¡Malik estará buscándonos!

¡No, espera!

Justo cuando Arsalan fue a saltar, Farah le agarró del brazo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Pero, por suerte, ninguno se hizo daño. Farah aterrizó sobre Arsalan, y él sobre un montón de paja que algún viajero debió de usar como cama.

Se miraron mutuamente, con una mezcla de nerviosismo y extraña felicidad. Ya habían sentido eso antes, cada vez que se veían. Habían intentado reprimir ese sentimiento, pero ambos sabían que entre ellos no había sólo una amistad. Había algo más …

L-Lo siento … - Farah se disculpó por hacerle caer.

No te preocupes. Pero … ¿Por qué no quieres volver?

Porque si tengo que volver a oír a Malik hablar de lo mucho que le necesita el Reino, explotaré. – Farah le abrazó. – Quiero estar contigo aquí.

¿Huh? – Arsalan parecía confuso.

Disfruto mucho a tu lado.

F-Farah … - Arsalan se alejó de ella un poco. – Ten cuidado con lo que dices … - Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

No intentes negar lo evidente. – Ella le miraba fijamente. – He visto cómo me miras.

¿C-Cómo te miro? – Arsalan estaba más y más nervioso. – Farah creó que te estás equivocando.

Yo creo que no … - Y entonces, se aproximó a él, buscando un beso. Pero Arsalan la frenó.

Farah, no. – Le dijo, poniéndose serio. – Esto no está bien.

Pero … ¡No lo niegues! ¡Tú me quieres!

Eres la esposa de mi hermano, Farah. No voy a traicionarle.

¿Traicionarle? ¡Que le den a Malik! ¡Ya estoy harta de él! ¡Mi vida está vacía por su culpa!

Farah, no puedo permitir que hagas esto. ¡No quiero que acabes torturada y ejecutada en la plaza de la ciudad! Tienes una larga vida por delante …

Prefiero una vida corta y feliz que una vida vacía junto a ese hombre.

Ese hombre es tu marido.

¡Yo ya no le amo!

Dices que no le amas, pero continuas discutiendo con él porque sigues buscando su atención. Pero te sientes frustrada y por eso te enfadas. No podemos hacer esto.

¡¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que les pase a los demás?!

Desde que te conocí …

Farah se quedó sin habla. Aquello le rompía el corazón. Arsalan sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él, pero no estaba dispuesto a llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. Para él, Farah pertenecía a Malik, y le respetaba demasiado como para mancillar su más preciado tesoro. Enfurecería y los mandaría ejecutar a ambos por traición. No le importaba lo que le pasara a él, pero no quería ver a Farah sufriendo a manos de los verdugos de la Prisión.

Está anocheciendo … - Dijo él. – Será mejor que regresemos.

La noche llegó como un manto de oscuridad que presagiaba un futuro incierto para nuestro pueblo. Los soldados que Cyrus envió a explorar ya habían regresado y no traían buenas noticias precisamente. En concreto, traían a un mensajero de Mari, una ciudad que controlaba una parte del territorio persa, gobernada por un primo de Malik, Cyrus y Arsalan.

¿Qué mensaje traéis, mensajero? – Le preguntó Malik.

Uno no muy alentador, Majestad. – Dijo el mensajero, arrodillándose. – La ciudad de Mari está al borde del caos. El río ha dejado de bañar nuestro cultivos. Nuestra situación es crítica. Mi Señor os ruega auxilio.

¿El cauce del río también se ha secado allí? – Le preguntó.

No sólo allí. Ebla y Alepo también sufren el mismo problema.

¿Alepo? – La preocupación de Malik creció al oír el nombre de aquella ciudad. – La siguiente ciudad río arriba es Karkemish. ¿Sabéis si ellos sufren también la sequía?

No, Majestad. Ninguna noticia nos ha llegado de allí. Pero se han avistado soldados Asirios en la frontera con Persia.

Malik se levantó del Trono y comenzó a caminar por la sala. La situación era aún peor de lo que creíamos. Ebla y Alepo eran otras capitales que gobernaban los terrenos del Norte. En concreto, eran las ciudades de Rostam y Jannat, respectivamente. Pero, tras sus muertes, sus Consejeros tomaron el mando obedeciendo las órdenes que llegaban desde Babilonia.

¿Soldados Asirios? – Dijo uno de los Consejeros. - ¿Qué hacen en la frontera?

Preparar un ataque. ¡Seguro! – Dijo otro.

¡Entonces deberíamos atacar antes de que lo hagan ellos!

Mi cabeza iba a explotar. No podía soportar tantas memeces en tan poco tiempo. ¡Atacar! ¿En qué estaban pensando?

Con Consejeros así, ¿para qué pensar? – Murmuré, con la mala fortuna de que Asghar me escuchó.

¿Tenéis algo que decir acaso, Kaileena? – Me dijo, asqueado.

Pues sí. – Dije, dando un paso al frente. – No sé si los presentes tendrán en cuenta el estado de nuestra armada, pero lo cierto es que se encuentra bastante mermada. – Expliqué, caminando entre los Consejeros. – Quizás ya hayan olvidado esa breve, aunque violenta guerra contra los fieles a Saman que nos dejó con menos de la mitad de los soldados que teníamos, y que se cobró, entre otras, las vidas de diez miembros de la Familia Real. Nos encontramos en una situación tan sumamente penosa que Aresura ha enviado a algunos de sus soldados aquí para mantener el orden en la ciudad. – Me paré en el centro de la sala. - ¿Y queréis comenzar otra guerra ahora? Adelante, pero luego no carguéis con la culpa a los Dioses. No son responsables de vuestra idiotez.

¡¿Cómo osáis?! – Asghar se abalanzó contra mí, mirándome desafiante. - ¡¿Ponéis en entredicho la fuerza de nuestros soldados?!

A diferencia de vos, Asghar, yo me puedo permitir criticar el estado del Ejército persa porque he combatido junto a ellos, mientras que vos hacíais sitio para más esclavos en vuestro mercado.

¡Maldita meretriz!

Asghar alzó la mano para abofetearme, pero Cyrus le agarró de la muñeca y se interpuso entre ambos, mirándole amenazante.

Medid vuestras palabras antes de dirigiros a mi esposa, Asghar. No consiento que nadie le levante la voz, y mucho menos que la insulten. – Asghar retrocedió, y Cyrus caminó hacia él. – Las únicas meretrices que yo veo son vuestras siervas, a las que obligáis a hacer cosas que más que degradarlas a ellas, os degradan a vos.

Cyrus. – Llamó Malik. – Ya basta.

Así que como vuelva a ver que tratáis así a mi esposa … - Sacó una daga y jugó con ella entre sus dedos, lanzándole una mirada que dejaba claro su mensaje.

Cyrus, baja el arma. – Malik le agarró el brazo y le obligó a guardar la daga. – No quiero enfrentamientos en este Palacio.

Cyrus regresó junto a mí y me rodeó con el brazo. Miré con odio a Asghar. Si tenía que enfrentare a él, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Malik respiró profundamente, y tras haber pensado en una solución, dio sus órdenes.

Iré personalmente a Karkemish y averiguaré que está pasando. Si Asiria planea una invasión, haré lo que esté en mi mano para evitarla.

Te acompañaré. – Se ofreció Cyrus.

No. Quiero que te quedes aquí y dirijas la ciudad por mí. Iré solo. Únicamente con mi escolta personal.

¿Yo? ¡Pero quiero ir contigo! Ya me he enfrentado a los Asirios en una ocasión, y si te tienden una trampa, dos espadas son mejor que una.

No planeo enfrentarme a nadie.

Pero, ¿y si ellos sí? ¡Vamos! Puedo matar a cinco soldados suyos en un suspiro. ¡Dame una oportunidad!

Eso es cierto … - Malik suspiró. – Está bien.

¿Entonces quién se quedará al mando? – Preguntó un Consejero.

Kaileena.

Quise morir. Todas las miradas se clavaron en mí. El Imperio más grande de la tierra estaba en mis manos. Sólo había dos posibilidades: o lo hacía a la perfección o me hundía … Qué presión. ¡Tierra trágame!


	9. Capítulo8

**Capítulo 8: En busca de una solución**

Tras una tensa reunión, se había decidido que el Rey de Persia, en persona, acudiría a la ciudad de Karkemish en busca de respuestas. Y mientras tanto, yo me quedaría al mando de la ciudad.

La idea de separarme de Cyrus no me entusiasmaba. Pero entendía que era lo mejor, además de que ir con Malik le beneficiaría en su aprendizaje. Sin embargo, Farah no sabía nada al respecto, y ahora le tocaba a Malik darle la mala noticia.

Llegó la hora de la cena y nos reunimos con Farah y Arsalan. Comíamos en silencio mientras los sirvientes iban y venían, hasta que Malik decidió hablar.

Solucionaremos el problema del río. Mañana mismo Cyrus y yo partiremos hacia Karkemish a comprobar la situación allí.

Espera … ¡¿Karkemish?! – Arsalan estaba alarmado. – Pero … ¡Esa ciudad pertenece a los asirios!

Lo sabemos. – Respondió Malik.

Esa gente es peligrosa, Malik. ¡No son de fiar! He estado allí y son muy traicioneros.

Ya nos las apañaremos.

Yo he combatido contra ellos. – Dijo Cyrus. – Sabremos enfrentarles si nos atacan.

¿A cuánto está Karkemish de aquí? – Preguntó Farah en tono indiferente, mirando a su plato.

Una semana a caballo.

Qué bien … - La actitud de Farah era preocupante. Era como la calma que precede a la tempestad. – O sea que dos semanas fuera de Babilonia. ¿Y qué pasa con tus deberes como Rey?

Kaileena me sustituirá. Está al tanto de la situación de la ciudad y conoce medidas para afrontar la situación.

Creía que en caso de ausencia, la responsabilidad caería en Cyrus o en mí … - Dijo Arsalan, mostrándose algo ofendido.

Cyrus y tú aún tenéis mucho que aprender. Y esta situación me supera incluso a mí. Necesito a alguien que disponga de experiencia. Y la persona que mejor cumple ese perfil es Kaileena.

¿Y por qué va Cyrus contigo?

Me he ofrecido como escolta.

Pues yo también quiero ir.

No. Necesito aquí a alguien que pueda dirigir a los soldados si se produce algún altercado.

Pero …

He dicho que no. – Malik empleó un tono serio, dejando claro quién mandaba allí. – La decisión está tomada. Fin de la conversación.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio. Sabíamos que Farah tenía algo que decir, pero todo parecía indicar que se estaba reservando para explotar cuando estuviese a solas con Malik.

Terminada la cena, regresamos a nuestros aposentos. La idea de estar lejos de Cyrus durante tanto tiempo no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. Pero si era necesario, estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

Cyrus se preparaba para el viaje mientras yo le observaba sentada en la cama. Habían decidido ir vestidos como simples campesinos para pasar inadvertidos. Así evitarían ser reconocidos como miembros de la realeza.

Nunca pensé que volvería a llevar esta capa. – Dijo Cyrus, sosteniendo en sus manos su vieja capa. Se acababa de poner unos viejos ropajes que conservaba de su destierro. Además, llevaba varios días sin afeitarse y la barba comenzaba a hacerse presente en su rostro. - ¿Qué tal estoy?

Te pareces al chico de los establos. – Respondí, tratando de contener la risa. – Aunque debo admitir que no te queda mal … En cierto modo, incluso estás provocador.

¿Esta ropa te resulta provocadora?

No es la ropa en sí, sino tu aspecto … - Me levanté y me acerqué a él. – Me hace recordar aquel día que te conocí. Ese Príncipe desterrado que había viajado a la Isla del Tiempo para evitar la creación de las Arenas …

E irónicamente he acabado casándome con aquello que fui a evitar que se creara. Extraño, ¿no crees?

El destino es caprichoso, a veces. – Sonreí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ya, como que tú hayas terminado desposada con el descendiente del Rey que no pudiste eliminar y que, además, me llame igual. – Había algo en el tono que Cyrus empleó que no me gustó nada. Retrocedí. - ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

No quería que desconfiaras de mí …

Ya desconfié de ti una vez y las consecuencias fueron nefastas. – Se acercó a mí y sujetó mis manos entre las suyas. – Ahora estamos casados. Puedes contarme lo que sea de tu pasado. No dejaré de quererte por ello. Lo que cuenta es quién eres ahora.

Y por eso mismo trato de olvidar quién fui en el pasado. Quiero alejarme de la senda de la Emperatriz. Esa parte de mí está muerta ya, olvidada.

No creo que sea bueno que olvides absolutamente todo sobre quién eras antes.

Soy Kaileena, esposa del Príncipe Cyrus II y, por ello, Princesa Consorte de Persia; También la Consejera Personal del Rey de Persia y Sacerdotisa del Templo. – Dije, muy segura. – Eso es lo único que importa ahora.

Kaileena … Yo tampoco me siento orgulloso de mi pasado. Pero lo acepto y trato de mejorar mirando al futuro.

Cyrus, yo sólo quiero olvidar.

Está bien, está bien. No voy a discutir contigo la noche antes de marcharme. – Sonriendo, me abrazó. – Te voy a echar de menos.

Y yo a ti. – Suspiré. – ¿Cuánto creéis que tardaréis en regresar?

Si todo va bien, supongo que en menos de un mes.

Se ve va a hacer eterno …

A mí también. Pero, oye, vas a tener la cama para ti solita. – Se rió. – No tendrás que pelear por el espacio y por ver quién coge más mantas.

Oh venga, si sé que te gusta pelearte por las mantas. – Levanté una ceja, sonriendo pícaramente. – Te encanta.

Esa es una batalla que jamás podrás ganar, Kaileena. – Cyrus descendió sus manos hasta mis caderas. – Oye … Vamos a estar separados mucho tiempo. ¿Y si …? – En lugar de terminar la frase, me lanzó una mirada sugerente. Una de esas miradas a las que eres incapaz de resistirte.

Bueno … Pero sólo porque quiero que te vayas contento y no tengas necesidad de recurrir a otros métodos.

Pero para poder recurrir a otros métodos tendré que acordarme de tu cuerpo … - Dijo, acercándose más a mí. - Y creo que no me vendría mal echarle un último vistazo.

¿Es que acaso no lo has visto ya suficientes veces?

Nunca me cansaré y lo sabes. – Dijo, y justo después me besó.

Es bueno saberlo.

Comenzamos pues a besarnos lentamente, desnudándonos el uno al otro. Hicimos el amor apasionadamente, pero hubo algo distinto esa vez. Aquellas caricias, besos y demás gestos que intercambiamos estaban cargados de algo más que pasión y lujuria. Había tristeza, pues sabíamos que no volveríamos a sentir el cuerpo del otro en mucho tiempo.

La situación era bien distinta en los aposentos de Malik y Farah. Mientras ella se cambiaba, él se despedía del pequeño Darab. El joven Príncipe era el gran olvidado de esta triste historia. Vivía ajeno a las constantes discusiones entre sus padres. Y aquella noche no sería diferente.

¿Nunca le prestas atención y ahora te despides de él como si fuera tu mayor tesoro? – Farah salió a la habitación principal luciendo un vestido semitransparente, como si buscara provocar a Malik.

Al menos él no me grita. – Malik se giró y la vio allí, de pie en medio de la habitación, con semblante serio.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar fuera?

El que sea necesario para encontrar una solución al problema del río. – Respondió él, dejando a Darab en la cuna, bien arropado.

¿Y si no la hay?

Pues entonces que los Dioses sean piadosos, porque estaremos en un serio aprieto.

Me parece increíble que dejes a Kaileena al mando. – Le dijo ella indignada.- Creía que confiarías en mí para este tipo de asuntos.

Tú no estás al tanto de la situación del Reino, Farah.

Claro que lo estoy.

¡Si lo estuvieras no me gritarías cada vez que entro por esa puerta, reventado y deseando poder tener un descanso! ¡Un simple respiro!

¡Si pasaras más tiempo con tu mujer y tu hijo no tendría que gritarte!

¡Hoy quise pasar el día con vosotros y me echaste!

¡Porque ya estoy harta de ti! ¡Has convertido mi vida en un maldito infierno!

Si para ti esto es un infierno, no sabes lo mal que lo paso yo. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es no saber qué hacer porque, haga lo que haga, lo estaré haciendo mal! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es sentir esta impotencia de ver cómo el Reino se viene abajo y la mujer a la que amo me rechaza y no saber qué hacer al respecto!

¿La mujer a la que amas? ¡¿Acaso crees que aún hay algo entre nosotros?!

Yo te quiero Farah. Aunque no lo creas, ¡yo te quiero!

¡Pues yo a ti ya no! – Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre Malik como un jarro de agua fría. - ¿Te ha quedado claro? ¡Ya no quiero nada de ti!

¿Y si no quieres nada de mí por qué te vistes como una vulgar prostituta?

La pregunta de Malik no fue otra cosa sino la reacción a las palabras de Farah. Aquello le había sentado como una puñalada en el corazón. Pero, por muy dolido que estuviese, llamar a una mujer prostituta no era algo de lo que se puede escapar sin castigo. Por lo que acto seguido a pronunciar aquellas palabras, recibió una sonora bofetada que le hizo volver la cara hacia un lado.

No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevo deseando hacer esto. – Le dijo ella, amenazante.

¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? – Malik aún tenía la cara girada. Ni se había movido.

Te odio.

Sin decir nada, Malik caminó hasta la cama, cogió su almohada y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Colocó su almohada y varios cojines sobre las alfombras y se tumbó mirando al fuego.

Farah se fue a la cama y se durmió. Nada le quitaría el sueño. En cambio, Malik estaba destrozado. Demasiados pensamientos inundaban su mente, todos ellos relacionados con Farah. Imposible reprimir las lágrimas de dolor. Se pasó la noche con la mirada clavada en el fuego, sintiendo las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos sin pausa.

Pasaron las horas. El alba ya estaba cerca. ¿Por qué continuar allí cuando Farah ya no le quería? El silencio, se vistió y recogió sus cosas. Pero algo le detuvo antes de marcharse. Se quedó mirando a Farah, su esposa, la mujer a la que amaba y a la que tanto iba a echar de menos. Por mucho que ella le odiase, sus sentimientos hacia ella no cambiarían de la noche a la mañana.

Se acercó a ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara con la mano. La observó durante unos segundos, colocó su frente contra la suya, cerrando los ojos y le susurró al oído "te quiero". La besó en la frente y se marchó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Cyrus también se despertó. Se vistió sin hacer ruido y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que Malik antes de irse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y me besó en el hombro, luego en el cuello y después en la mejilla.

Cielo, despierta. – Me estiré un poco y abrí los ojos, aún medio dormida. – Es la hora.

¿Ya es de día? – Bostecé.

Sí, tengo que irme. – Intentó sonreír, aunque sabía que en su interior lo último que deseaba hacer era eso.

Está bien … - Me incorporé un poco para besarle, pero él me sostuvo entre sus brazos. – Ten mucho cuidado.

Lo tendré. – Volvió a besarme, esta vez en la frente. – Te quiero.

Y yo a ti, mi amor.

En cuanto Cyrus salió por la puerta, volví a dormirme. Se dirigió a la plaza del Palacio, donde Malik y los dos escoltas ya esperaban en sus respectivos caballos.

¡Vaya! ¿Soy el último en llegar? – Bromeó Cyrus. – Qué madrugadores nos hemos vuelto.

Buenos días Cyrus. – Saludó Malik, claramente agotado.

¿Y esa cara? ¿Es que no has dormido en toda la noche? – Cuando Malik miró de frente a Cyrus, éste pudo ver la marca en su mejilla de la bofetada de Farah. - ¡¿Qué es eso?!

¿El qué?

¡Tu mejilla!

Oh … - Malik se llevó la mano a la cara. – Eso …

¿Qué te ha pasado?

Otra discusión con Farah.

¡¿Te ha golpeado?!

Esto no es nada comparado con mi mayor herida … - En cuanto Cyrus montó en su caballo, Malik comenzó a moverse. – No he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

¿Qué ha pasado?

No quiero hablar de ello.

Cyrus no quiso insistir. Sabía que si lo hacía, Malik se pondría a la defensiva y se enfurecería. No … Era mejor esperar a que fuera a él.

Abandonaron Babilonia y comenzaron su camino río arriba, esperando poder encontrar una solución a aquella misteriosa sequía … O estaríamos condenados.

Nada más levantarme, tuve que afrontar la responsabilidad de la situación. Los Consejeros se me echaron encima, representantes del pueblo llegaban a Palacio con enormes listas de problemas causados por la falta de agua.

Me estaba agobiando. No comprendía cómo Malik era capaz de soportar tanta presión. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar cuando un sirviente vino a buscarme.

¿Alteza?

¿Qué ocurre?

El Anciano ha regresado de Aresura. Os espera en la Sala de Recepciones.

¡Voy enseguida!

Tan pronto como pude escabullirme de la muchedumbre, me apresuré hacia la Sala de Recepciones para saludar al Anciano. Venía escoltado por dos Daevas que le habían acompañado durante su viaje de regreso.

Dos soldados abrieron las puertas de la Sala para mí, entré y abracé al hombre, quien me devolvió el abrazo emotivamente.

¡Saludos, Kaileena!

Bienvenido seáis, Anciano.

Se alejó un poco y me observó.

Tenéis buen aspecto. El de una Princesa de Persia. – Me dijo, sonriendo.

Gracias. – Sonreí. – Debéis estar cansado tras vuestro viaje. ¿Deseáis retiraros?

Me temo que no hay tiempo para descansar. Tengo entendido que el Rey os ha puesto al mando.

Sí … Sólo llevo una mañana y ya tengo la cabeza a punto de explotar. El problema del río está causando un caos tremendo.

Lo sé. Decidí partir hacia aquí en cuanto me enteré. Pensé que, quizás, podría ser de ayuda.

Y lo seréis. Me vendría realmente bien vuestro consejo.

¿Desde cuándo necesita la Consejera Personal del Rey el consejo de alguien que está por debajo? – Bromeó él.

Vos sois un hombre con conocimientos sobre estas tierras y sus secretos que espero algún día comprender.

¿Queréis aprender de mí? Qué ironía. Yo quería aprender de vos. Vuestra larga vida os ha dotado de grandes conocimientos y sabiduría.

Supongo que ambos podemos aprender del otro. – Sonreí.

Que así sea. Aunque por el momento, creo que deberíamos ver qué se puede hacer por la ciudad.

Venid conmigo. Os lo explicaré por el camino.

Debo admitir que el Anciano me hacía sentir diferente. Creo que empecé a verlo como el padre que nunca tuve. Hacía lo mismo que Ormazd solía hacer por mí en el Mundo de los Dioses. Me protegía de los demás Consejeros. A pesar de ser todo un extraño, sentía un vínculo especial con él, como si ya le conociera.

Lejos de allí, el pequeño grupo de exploradores continuaba con su viaje. Malik no había abierto la boca en todo el día. Estaba demasiado silencioso. Cyrus se preocupaba cada vez más. Nunca le había visto así.

Las horas se hicieron eternas. Allá por donde pasaban, el río continuaba completamente seco. Los peces yacían muertos en su lecho, o permanecían en pequeños charcos que habían quedado. Fuese como fuese, el panorama era desolador.

Malik, se está haciendo de noche. – Le dijo Cyrus. – Deberíamos acampar.

Hay un pueblo cerca.

Cyrus miró a los soldados, quienes también estaban preocupados por la actitud de su Rey. Malik estaba tan cansado que hablaba como si estuviese hipnotizado. Pero, tras unos metros, el agotamiento superó sus fuerzas y se deslizó lentamente hasta caer de su caballo.

¡Malik! – Cyrus desmontó y fue a ayudar a su hermano.

Estoy bien, estoy bien … - Malik trataba de recomponerse. No había podido reaccionar a tiempo.

Se acabó, Malik. No puedes continuar en tu estado. ¡Necesitas descansar! – Malik no discutió, únicamente suspiró. Cyrus se giró y miró a los soldados. – Acamparemos aquí.

Estas tierras no son seguras …

Tampoco lo es continuar el viaje contigo en este estado. Necesitas dormir y recuperarte.

Está bien …

Los soldados colocaron unas telas sobre las ramas bajas de los árboles, construyendo pequeñas tiendas. Debían pasar desapercibidos, así que las lujosas tiendas que solían llevar estaban completamente fuera de lugar.

Una vez establecido el campamento, los soldados fueron en busca de alimento. Cyrus se quedó con Malik, quien yacía dormido en la tienda. Aprovechó para darle de beber a los caballos y revisar los mapas.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya de noche, los soldados asaban en la hoguera una cabra montesa que habían cazado. Cyrus cogió un plato para Malik y se dirigió a la tienda, encontrándole despierto.

La cena está lista. – Le dijo, entregándole el plato al tiempo que Malik se incorporaba.

Gracias.

¿Has conseguido dormir?

Un poco. – Malik comía sin ganas.

He revisado los mapas. Si continuamos a este ritmo, mañana llegaremos a un pequeño pueblo donde podremos buscar una taberna para pasar la noche.

¿Crees que es seguro?

Sí, si sabes cómo hablar. Sé cómo tratar con los campesinos. Así que tú déjame hablar a mí y no habrá problema.

Está bien … - Malik le devolvió el plato. – No quiero más.

Malik, tienes que comer.

No tengo hambre. – Su voz sonaba apagada.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? Éste no es el Malik que yo conozco.

Ya lo sabes. – Malik miraba al suelo.

No, no lo sé. – Cyrus dejó el plato en el suelo. – Sé que discutiste con Farah, lo hacéis casi todas las noches desde hace ya varias semanas. Pero no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió en esa habitación.

Eso no importa.

A mí sí me importa, Malik. Eres mi hermano y te estoy viendo sufrir. Sé que eres muy reservado para estas cosas, ¡pero mírate! Estás peor que nunca. Ni siquiera cuando tenías problemas de corazón estabas tan apagado.

¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Discutimos, la insulté y me abofeteó.

¿Por qué ibas tú a insultar a tu esposa? Todos sabemos que adoras a Farah. No la insultarías si no tuvieras un buen motivo. – Malik apartó la mirada, respirando lentamente. – No más a contármelo … - Cyrus suspiró y se levantó. – Como quieras.

Cyrus abandonó la tienda. Sabía que algo grave ocurría. Aquella discusión con Farah había ido más lejos de lo habitual, y Malik parecía el que había salido perdedor.

En Babilonia, tras un largo y agotador día perseguida por el Consejo, salí al balcón de mis aposentos a observar las estrellas. Echaba de menos a Cyrus. Aún recordaba aquella mágica noche en la torre de vigilancia, donde me declaró su amor y pidió mi mano bajo aquellas mismas estrellas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Adelante. – Me giré y vi que era el Anciano. – Oh, hola Anciano.

¡Vaya! ¿Aún estáis en pie? ¿No estáis agotada después del día que habéis tenido? – Preguntó, caminando hacia mí.

Estaba pensando.

¿En Cyrus? – Asentí tímidamente.- Sois muy distinta a como los escritos dicen.

Ninguno de esos escritos dicen mentiras sobre mí. Era toda una arpía.

¿Cómo puede el espíritu de una Diosa corromperse por el mal?

No lo sé. Nunca fue bien recibida allí. Menos aún cuando me corrompí.

Sin embargo, ahora sois una mujer nueva.

Eso intento. – Sonreí un poco.

¿Qué tal la vida de casada?

Bastante bien, la verdad. Cyrus me trata mejor de lo que esperaba …

¿Y con la familia?

Bien, la verdad. Todos me tratan bien.

¿Pero…? – No sé cómo pudo adivinar que había algo que me perturbaba, pero lo sabía.

Todos aquí esperan que le dé un hijo a Cyrus pronto …

Y vos no os sentís preparada para ser madre, ¿me equivoco?

Me aterra esa posibilidad. Aunque cambie, mi reputación me precede. Todo el mundo sabe quién soy. ¿Qué futuro puede tener el hijo de la Emperatriz del Tiempo? Será repudiado. No tendrá amigos.

Aún sois demasiado negativa. ¿Por qué hablar del hijo de la Emperatriz, pudiendo llamarle hijo de la Diosa del Tiempo? ¿O acaso teméis algo más?

Yo nunca tuve padres. No sé cómo criar a un hijo …

Habéis visto a Farah hacerlo.

Pero yo no me veo capaz de soportar un embarazado. Sólo la idea de tener que dar a luz me aterra.

Podréis con ello. Las mujeres fueron creadas para soportar ese dolor.

Vos lo habéis dicho, las mujeres. Pero no yo. Yo no fui creada con ese propósito. ¿Y si me debilito? ¿Y si el parto me mata?

Estoy seguro de que tanto Cyrus como Malik pondrán a vuestro cargo a los mejores médicos del mundo. De todos modos, habrá tiempo para prepararos. – Aparté la mirada, negándome. – Kaileena, Cyrus os ha dado la vida que soñabais. Tenéis amor, tenéis una familia, y tenéis un hogar. Os ha hecho feliz. ¿No merece él tener su deseo?

Yo …

Kaileena, él estará con vos. No os abandonará. Nada le haría más feliz que ver nacer de vuestro vientre a su hijo. Pensad, lo estáis haciendo bien con Giv y Hadi, ¿por qué no intentarlo con un hijo propio?

El Anciano se marchó para descansar. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir aún más débil ante aquella decisión. Tenía un miedo atroz a ser madre, pero mis acciones con los dos huérfanos, incluso con Leyla, daban más motivos a los demás para animarme a hacerlo.

Miré a las estrellas, buscando una señal de los Dioses. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos eran inútiles. La decisión ya estaba tomada, y tarde o temprano daría sus frutos.


End file.
